The Flight of a Dragon
by Bess Woodville
Summary: Everyone in Westeros knows about the Targaryens and how their family was sent into exile, but they are not the only dragons left. The Blackfyre name still lives on through its last heir; Daenyre Blackfyre. Slightly inexperienced and young will she manage to return to the place she considers home? Will the Golden Company be enough to conquer seven kingdoms? Oc, Daenerys and Viserys
1. The free city ot Lys

The Flight with Dragons

The Dragons have conquered Westeros once, will they do it again? AU

English is my second language please excuse my grammatical mistakes, thank you, enjoy... If you can.

The Golden Company have sworn their swords to me, in both victory and defeat, I'd had to dine with them and negotiate with them, I wonder if every one of the soldiers that will fight with me will ever know what they are fighting for, or will they die for no cause without even knowing. What do I know of war?

I had to force a smile, at the Irony, I was galloping on a beautiful Palfrey, it was all I had left after the usurper has paid the filthy band of murderers to leave my side. I am a dragon! The daughter of Maelys the Monstrous rightful king of Westeros and a woman, a woman that I will never have the honour of meeting, she had my dark black -purple eyes they say, 'Was she a Targaryen?' I would ask,' we do not know child' they would say. Alannys Harlaw was as good as a foster mother could have been and Theon and Asha good friends, however none could recover my old life, my life at Dragonstone. Lys was a city in which I did not have to color my hair raven to blend in, their silver-gold hair; even brighter than mine and their purple eyes a vivid violet rather than my Black-Purple ones. Blackfyre was at my side the trusty sword of Aegon the Conqueror, all that I had left from my father. I was loosing myself in my thoughts yet again like I always do, must be all the books that I read I said to myself. Suddenly a Lyseni man with white-blonde curled and perfumed hair with a thoughtful look, seemed to know where everything was so I took the liberty to jump off Westeros and ask where it is that I was going, before I knew it the heat was pressing into me, the wine's scent that I've had earlier safely down in my stomach rose up in my face and added a slur to my words, I was not making sense and I knew it, gently I was swinging on one side to another like a leaf and I was no longer making sense. Suddenly I was kneeling for no reason and I was being intoxicated by the drink and heat and I gently gave up and slumped on the floor.

Hours later...

I woke up in the mids of my dream panting and severely sweaty during the hour of the wolf as the Westerosi say. I loved yet hated my tendancies to have the most vivid of dreams, they were prophetic! The seven might have sent them or even R'hllor by the rate of what I truly dreamt. The dream that I've just had couldn't be... The result of my ambition of creating an alliance with the Golden Company which was founded by a Blackfyre supporter himself, Aegor Bittersteel. I have then passed the rest of the night in a daze of reading, embroidering the hem of my silken gown and in daydreams. I wish I could have played the High Harp but have thought against it of fear of waking  
Saerra of Volantis of one of the last of the blood of old Valyria, now an impoverished house she is know a bedwarmer who was like yet another mother to me, I have been in hiding here for a while, until I win my allies and reclaim my throne. I may be just a mere bastard but I am blood of the dragon and I will take the throne back from that stag! I will adapt like I have adapted with Lys and the iron islands I will find my allies! It was nearly dawn and the one things that kept me awake was the squirming of Rhaenyras my little violet dragon, the egg that I have stolen from Euron and that I have made the stone masons to replicate and replace, from Old Valyria has the egg journeyed, through the smoking seas, these lands I know are said to have been demon-haunted but who's to say that they are wrong. After I have fed my dragon and roasted the roasted veal that was left away from my last dinner, I just then realized that this dragon will help me accomplish my feats my throne, fast as Vhagar, brave as Meraxxes and incredible as Balerion it is. In about one year I might be able to ride it, it is after all as big as a dog. I lay there almost in a delusional trance almost in a faint due to all the wine that I have drunk. Drifting slowly into a sleep I have prayed that I would not have recurring dreams of the dragon's birth. Instead I drifted of into a sleep dreaming of the days in Dragonstone when I was chasing along the castle with a lit stick that I pretended was lightbringer saying; I am Azor Ahai! With my best friend princess Rhaenys and Prince Viserys and the times when the times when most of the royal children have arrived during tourneys or the wedding of Prince Rhaegar and Elia of Dorne.

'Daenyre!' Whispered Serra 'I am going to work child, be careful if you go out in the market, I will be bringing you more silks to adorn your dress if you may like...

'Thank you Serra I will I promise' I replied

Moments after Serra left the room, Diana appeared through the adjacent door and asked 'do you have a plan or allies? Otherwise you will never land a deal with any sellsword companys'

I sighed 'No! I do not for that matter but they need to follow me, I am the dragon, The iron throne needed to have been my family for the past centuries! Since Daemon Blackfyre received Blackfyre, I do have some allys' I lied however Dorne is taken by my cousins.

'Why Don't you ally yourself with them, the remaining Targaryens' Diana suggested

'Only if there is no other way, anything for my crown' I added

I sighed and got dressed, 'please look after my dragon until I come back from the market Diana' I replied

And with that I opened the wide door and exposed myself to another bright day full of sunlight and hotness.

AN: IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF HOW YOU'D LIKE THE STORY TO CONTINUE AND WHAT CHARACTERS YOU'D WANT AND SUCH I WOULD APPRECIATE THAT EXTREMELY MUCH! TERE'S NOTHING THAT I LOVE MORE THAN SUGGESTIONS!


	2. Pentosi Silk

Pentosi Silk

An: A special thanks to Ramzes for bothering to read my story, having her read it is a honour I must admit. Here is chapter 2... Oh and this chapter and the rest of the story is on 3rd POV, chapter 1 is a prologue hence why no action was in it... It was just an introduction so you don't get confused... And a big hug to the amazing Ameryll Cullen who is also an amazing author and for reviewing! :) and of course another big hug to EvansNoodle13 for also reviewing, it does mean a lot after all...

Daenyre Blackfyre knew that she had to say goodbye to Saerra and Diana, true mothers and sisters if not as true as Queen Rhaella. She was going to look the queen she was today, her slender body was wrapped in Turqouise Pentosi silk that artfully clashed with her dark eyes and fair hair, she was going to take her mattes in her own hands and negotiate just like her father did, just like Rhaenyra Targaryen once did with her vassals when she aided them to support her however she did not want her result to match hers if she were to wear a crown it would be Rhaenyra's crown adorned with sparkling gems, Aegon I's crown would be lying atop her king's head whoever he may be. She then proceeded to feed Rhaenyras and safely tucked her in her chest of clothes, all she needed were sellswords and allies and she will be going home. Daenyre was not sure if she really wanted vengeance but she did want to win with Fire and Blood just to prove anyone that she is just as Targaryen as any other Targaryen... The city will look just as it looked from the small window from a Greyjoy ship, oliberated! The doom of Valyria come again! Daenyre was packing the last of her belongings and it was not long until she was nervously pacing past the corridor and into the main room. Her hair smartly braided and adorned just how Rhaenys once showed her.

'Saerra, I must ask you a favour' Daenyre broke off

'What would you like Child?' Asked Saerra

'I would like to use the main room as a meeting place for the Golden company' implied Daenyre

'Yes you may' Saerra said

'Thank you, for all when I ascend my throne everything that I owe you will be thrice paid back in golden dragons, I never forget my friends' swore Daenyre

'You do not need to make any promises now child, there is a long road to go and you know little of ruling still' replied Saerra

'I know' said Daenyre

And so Daenyre and Saerra arranged the table, Daenyre waited and waited the more she waited the more nervous she grew, tension was building up in her abdomen and she wondered how what song will she sing to her royal cousins, Prince Viserys her childhood friend had a reputation for begging and madness throughout the free cities now, all of them that she has been to, nine of them at that, Viserys was one of her first infatuations as a girl she knew him very well however she hasn't seen him for her half their life, he had a sister she heard one with a name similar to her own name, Daena? Or was it Naerys? She did not have to know the child's name to remember how she has arrived into this world, the storm outside was raging it clashed all of Aerys' ships together and turned them to smithereens she was stormborn and upon her birth Rhaella has died. She was there right next to Viserys when that happened Viserys was devastated and so were the midwives all of them comforted Viserys but none her when she was just as devastated by her death as any daughter would be. And that was the last time she'd ever see Viserys, he would find a way to disappear with the Spider's help but no one would help her disappear. When she entered Saerra's room everyone from the Golden Company was already there, with glinting eyes waiting to be persuaded.

'My Lords, I Daenyre of the House Blackfyre ask you to consider joining me in my quest for the iron throne, I have known that the remaining Targaryen's lineage are not certain and that Daeron II was the son of Naerys and Aemon Targaryen whilst I am the descendant of Daemon Targaryen the true son of Aegon IV and Princess Daena Targaryen daughter of Aegon III who has also been legitimized; as your founder lord Bittersteel and my father Maelys has told your leader and forefathers. Even so they have no army and the position of the iron throne has been weakened by the warring between the Starks and the Lannisters and the realm is ripe for the taking, I swear to you that anything that I might ask of you will be repaid thrice over when I take the throne.' she added

'What makes you so sure that we would win?' Taunted The leader Myles Toyne

'The last Dragon' she said

'May we see the last dragon then?' Asked Lysono Maar whom looked like a woman

'You may, but only two of you'

The captain and Lysono meekly entered a chamber, moments afterwards they came back into the room with Daenyre behind them. Both equally shocked

'T'is a true dragon milords' he said

'You have fought against the Targaryens by my family once, you shall again!' Daenyre said

'Aye!', the Golden Company replied

'We will ask you some questions Daenyre firstly to validate your identity and your knowledge for some of our more skeptical friends refuse to believe that you are real, after all half the whores in Lys and Volantis have Valyrian coloring some even brighter than yours, some cant believe that you nor your dragon exist, we will question, if it pleases you to answer. After we have drawn our conclusions we will say, after all our words are golden and we are the most expensive and trustworthy company in the free cities and Essos no doubt'

Daenyre smiled and added 'yes you may for the people who shall fight for me should know what they are fighting for'

After hours of dealing, validating and financial questioning and planning the commander let out a laugh, a laugh of approval she noticed

'We fight for the Blacks!' Loudly announced Blackheart

'Aye!' Approved the rest

'Milords, may I ask you something per chance?' Asked Daenyre while they were busily shuffling out of the main room of the Brothel

'Aye'

'How will I know you will not forsaken me and fight for the red dragons or the other westerosi?'

'Our word is golden milady and aside from the fact that we have fought for your father for years accepting both victory and defeat we have stood up the offer or a red dragon before' said Black Balaq

'Whom?'

'Viserys Targaryen, the beggar king' he chuckled.

Just then a smile crept on Daenyre's lips.

Daenerys' POV:

Daenerys calmly gazed across Pentos and into the sea that lay across her and her brother's throne. It was not home, home was farther in the east; in Braavos where the house with the red door and the lemon tree hopefully stood.

'Daenerys!' Called Viserys

Daenerys stood a second and then turned and entered her bedroom in a quick pace for Viserys to not think his order spurned

Isn't he a gracious host?' Viserys said slyly smiling

'Why, whom am I to marry now brother?' Meekly replied Daenerys

'Khal Drogo, a savage no doubt but I need my army sister'

Daenerys nodded meekly, when will this stop? When will she stop nodding and being shy?

'You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?' He threatened

'No' she replied

'We will have you bathed and cleaned now, Illyrio has also provided a with golden jewelry to bring out the subtly gold hints in your hair and the gown to bring out the violet in your eyes' Viserys added 'stand straight, you have a woman's body now for goodness sake you have little enough as it is' he complained, Viserys pulled the string that held the dress together and the dress gently fell to the floor, he paced up to the door only to stop and affirm; 'when they write the history of my reign sweet sister, they will say it began today'.

Daenerys sighed and lightly stepped in the bath, he felt the heat blister against her skin, her skin slipping off, she liked it, she felt clean.

While in another room Viserys asked Illyrio;

'She will never make it as a Dothraki, she is to weak, to fibble; porcelain' Viserys raged

'She has Dragon's blood Viserys, of old Valyria no doubt, no doubt she may not be able bodied to produce sons and endure the ways of the Dothraki but Daenerys' strength shines in her mind and character'

'Then who am I to take to wife?' Viserys complained 'Daenyre was probably murdered by Stannis Baratheon's guards at Dragonstone and she was a bastard anyways, Rhaenys was murdered by lions, Daenerys is to be married to the Dothraki... The bloodlines must be pure and the only allies we now have are Dorne' Viserys continued trying to sound diplomatic, then he took another sip of wine.

'You will be getting your army, for Khal Drogo promised you one' said Illyrio 'Don't worry for one because the Dothraki are the only ones we need.

'Unless he gives me my army in a fortnight, Khal Drogo will lose my trust and wake the dragon'

'Patience your grace' there will always be enough time to have the iron throne' Illyrio promised

Illyrio knew why he should help the last dragon; he would not only be master of coin but his trading would be improved and he would be extremely rich, in addition he was quite used to having Viserys and he was like a son to him and Daenerys was like a daughter to him, she reminded him of his past wife Saerra until she finally disappeared, she was a nobleman's daughter from Volantis and he had no idea where she was now, his servant one said that she escaped in Lys but he was not sure.

Viserys sighed and chugged more wine because Illyrio's train of thought was taking to long to process and he was getting bored. Viserys needed to learn to be patient if he was ever going to retake his throne.

Illyrio then heard the thunder of hundreds of horses outside and nudged Viserys to stand up, he finally got angry and stood up, relieved that Viserys did not spill wine on his Grey doublet he went and collected Daenerys.

Daenerys was ready and beautiful as ever with her long silvery-gold Targaryen hair loose with the temples braided and tied at the back, similar to Viserys', her plum dress was made out of the finest sheer silk; pentosi silk so fine that one could almost see through it which was the main point, the golden necklace and bracelets perfectly complimenting the colour of her dress.

The servants patiently led Her, Viserys and Illyrio out, Viserys' lips then curved onto a smirk and whispered in Daenerys' ear;

'You see how long his braid is Dany? When the Dothraki lose a battle their braids are cut off so the whole world can see, Khal Drogo has never lost a battle he is like Aegon the Dragonlord and Daeron the young dragon come again'

Dany was already scared but her brothers words have petrified her and she felt paralyzed while she approached the Dothraki Khal, she wanted to back away but she couldn't she was blood of the dragon, dragons are not afraid of horses. Dragons are not afraid of anything!


	3. A Gracious Host

A Gracious Host

AN: Lots of hugs to the amazing Ameryll Cullen and her wonderful reviews (I'm glad you like Daenyre) and I hope she will never forsake me lol and without further ado here is the next chapter and of course the chapter could not lie at rest without the wonderful 13EvansNoodle who is also a true dragon! And last not least thank you to A Targaryen for being awesome and liking my characters. Check out all their stories I've read them and they are a thing of wonder! It means a lot to me when people review by the way :) I need them :D and a big fat cuddle to Ramzes who's reviews always mean so much to me :)

Daenyre Blackfyre looked around her room, going along the perimeter of it like a madman, and spinning on her heel every time she encountered a corner.

It was dawn yet again and after the feast Daenyre decided to celebrate with the rest of the members of the whore house. However she took it upon herself to drink an entire bottle, or two, so of course she had to be out into bed at around sunset.

She did not mind of course, dawn in the Free Cities was the most beautiful thing that she ever seen. With the exception of Rhaenyras, of course and the dresses and jewels she had received from the Targaryens.

There were many more beautiful things, such as; precious gems, Dragonstone's Sept and Dragonstone itself, Rhaegar's harp, Rhaenys and Elia's smiles, dances particularly the Dornish Spicy ones, Rhaella's crown...

Her train of thought was, as always, interrupted; this time by Rhaenyras.  
"What do you want little dragon?" she asked; with a calm grin plastered on her face.  
The dragon grunted, and slowly opened and closed its wings neatly, as if to stretch She slowly approached the nightstand, plucked a candle from its support and showed it to her dragon.

"Dracarys!" she ordered; as she pointed at the flank of meat.  
The dragon hesitated, but recognizing the fire in his owner's hand, he relented and spat back a ball of fire. The fire, being blueish-reddish, left a pile of soot on the floor but nevertheless properly roasted the meat.

She silently giggled and kissed the dragon's nostrils. She then pulled the shutters down, shielding the sun's warmth from her skin, whilst choosing to surround herself with darkness.  
She then shrugged her turquoise dress off her body, and forsook her bed for her dragon's warmth. There she fell asleep, with a sheet over her to shield her, and with Rhaenyras' tail wrapped around her.

She may not have carried the dragon in her womb, but she was its mother, she had woken him from stone after all.

A Few Hours Later:

"Daenyre!"shouted Diana.  
Daenyre quickly jumped out of her dragon's grasp, and got ready. Today she wore an emerald dress that slightly reflected in her very dark purple eyes, her straight hair was now loose over her shoulders, however underneath she was wearing riding boots.

She knew what she had to do today; leave. So she hugged and said goodbye to the other whores, and embarked on the journey with Saerra and Diana who thankfully wanted to truly leave a farewell. The Gold Company were going to go east to gather more recruits from Meereen and the Slaver's Bay, where her family once has lived.

Daenyre, as a true leader, was going to join them and ride her horse; Westeros. Rhaenyras was hopefully going to be discreet and silent; in the cart that was originally used to carry the young and old, the crippled and pregnant, the eunuchs and the sick, thankfully there weren't any.

She was caught in her fantasy once more; of conquering Westeros, being queen and marrying a prince. However, that daydream was abruptly stopped by the strained screams of Ser Myles Toyne. Diana jumped of her horse and helped the man up to his feet, but it was finally Daenyre who managed to give him something to drink, and to strap him on his horse because he was too stubborn to ride in the cart. Not even when there was a dragon inside.

"Where are we going to stay?" Daenyre asked nervously.

"In Pentos, my queen. It is nearer to us," a soldier replied.

"Who may receive us at this time?" Daenyre asked; and after an interval of time, she heard the word 'magister'

"What magister?"

"Magister Illyrio, my queen," Tristan Rivers confirmed; another exile whom wish was to return to Westeros, the Riverlands or wherever he wanted.  
Saerra's lovely features suddenly froze into a cold and frightened frown she seemed like she was going to turn her horse back to Lys until she was stopped by Tristan.

"Why would you leave us now, Saerra? You are probably very tired, and you should have something to eat before you and Diana travel back to Lys," Daenyre urged.

Saerra knew why she couldn't see Illyrio Mopatis, but there was no point in arguing with Daenyre. In addition, she was truly hungry after all.  
Thankfully It was not so long until Illyrios mansion came into their view, relief went down Daenyre's spine.

Viserys' POV - (it will change back to Daenyre soon)

The Free Cities were extremely noisy, all hours 'round, but of course Viserys' didn't mind; mainly because he got used to it. But nevertheless, Viserys didn't expect to hear a stampede of trots and voices into the hour of the wolf.

He suddenly gave up sleeping and woke himself, getting dressed in quite a rage. Wasn't his life complicated enough? Now he wasn't allowed to sleep?

"Daeeeeneerys!" Viserys called out; but it was no use, because Daenerys was all ready dressed with her long silver-gold hair styled, and with a servant girl by her side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Viserys yelled, "I order you all to tell me! Do you want to wake-"

"Viserys, you're awake?" Illyrio Mopatis interrupted.

"Obviously! Do you think me deaf?"

"No, your grace"

Viserys then looked pleased with himself and a smile stretched across his face, as Illyrio moved to go downstairs and address a man garbed in armour.

"You have come far and wide, Ser and we will probably provide you with a beverage or two, but why would I go as far as to take you in" Illyrio challenged.

"Because we are the Golden Company! We will be trying to reach Slaver's Bay soon and-"  
Suddenly, Illyrio saw a pair of sapphire eyes through the crowd,

"Saerra?" he called.

Saerra's legs froze but she still stepped forwards, and she answered obediently, "Yes Magister?"

"I thought you were dead, love," he said.

"No ,I was with child" she replied gently.

"Why did you run away?"

"I'll tell you, but please, consider letting the Gold Company in first, darling."

"Very well, my love," he said; suddenly in a better mood then he has been in years, "Who is leading them?"

Viserys crept downstairs, as Illyrio continued to ask questions, Daenerys behind him like a shadow, to get a closer look and hear to the conversation.

"Why was I not asked to receive anyone Illyrio?" he asked; but then he finally flushed when he saw the Gold Company's banner; the five Golden Skulls.

Daenyre then stepped forwards and bent slightly, "I am, Magister."

She had the Valyrian looks, Viserys noticed as he inspected her; however, she didn't have very purple eyes, or very light hair like a true Targaryen. But the silver of her hair, and the purple of her eyes was still clear for any fool to see. She was very attractive, he had to admit. Tall, like him, and slender, with small hips resembling Dany's strongly, but with full breasts. However, she had a strong and healthy look to her. A perky, slightly freckled nose, and gods... it couldn't be! Was it really the Blackfyre girl, his best friend from childhood?

"I am Daenyre Blackfyre of House Blackfyre rightful Queen of Westeros-"  
She trailed on, and even her voice hadn't changed very much from the pretty voice he remembered.

The girl started looking around and her gaze was fixed on Dany, as she had probably never seen her before. Her gaze then lifted from Dany and was fixed on Viserys a small smile crept over her eyes and lips.

"You may come in Ser however I am worried that I cannot provide for your people for more than one night, and some may have to share..." Illyrio continued; not taking his eyes of Saerra's own.

"No need Illyrio, we will be leaving tomorrow to join with the other part of the army at Meereen," replied Lysono Maar; the spymaster.

Why are they going after her and not me? Viserys thought angrily.  
His mood was now fire and blood, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Afterwards he realized that it mattered not, because he will soon be commanding 40,000 Dothraki. More than the Gold Company has.  
Soon after that, all the 1,000 present members of the Gold Company were put in rooms, with the exception on the ones that had to sleep in the cart for some odd reason.

Lastly stood the lady who behaved like a Princess, no, a Queen. She was talking to Illyrio.  
Viserys then came in and asked what they were talking about.

"Not much your grace, I was just welcoming her..." Illyrio replied.

"I would not be so sure Illyrio, she may be an imposter," Viserys argued,

"After all half the whores in Lys have the Valyrian features, and she comes from-"

"-Lys," Illyrio confirmed, "However I do not think that the Gold Company is fool enough to be fooled and follow an imposter. Because we both know that they do not follow every dragon, Viserys."

"Illyrio, if I found out that you are sneaking a girl in to trick me in a way I'll-" Viserys threatened trying to change the objection of discussion

"It's the god's honest truth, your grace," he said; trying to soften him a bit.

"It is a manipulation! Illyrio!" Viserys said; before looking away. Then, flying into a rage, he added, "They are using her!"

"How my king? She has not enough coins to give," Illyrio contradicted.

"Then how does she pay them?" Viserys asked; still in a rage.

"With home," Illyrio continued "She will give them what Lord Aegor Bittersteel and her father couldn't; she will be bringing them home."

Viserys then clearly stopped talking to Illyrio and asked Daenyre, "And how do you presume to conquer Westeros with 10,000 men?"  
Daenyre gave him a confused and thoughtful look, but eventually said,

"With Fire and Blood, Viserys. Just as you would want."

Daenerys then let a little yawn escape her lips but politely blocked it with the back of her hand,

Daenyre also feeling tired asked "Where may I sleep, Magister? she asked.

"She can sleep in my room" Viserys offered; with a playful little smirk dancing on his face.

"That won't be necessary your grace, but thank you for your kindness, you are becoming a true king" Illyrio complimented; trying to take Viserys out of his faze,

"But luckily she could sleep in Daenerys' room tonight because Doreah is currently erm... at work."

Viserys then looked a little bit dismayed but all in all Daenerys' eyes lit up a bit.

"Thank you Illyrio, and thank you Viserys, I will be sleeping in Dany's room tonight," Daenyre added politely.

"Do not worry lady Daenyre, the room is just two stairs up, it is West-most from the entrance," said Daenerys kindly; and went upstairs claiming to prepare the bed.

"I am also going to go to bed then, Illyrio" Viserys announced proudly; and slowly went upstairs with Daenyre lastly saying thank you and following him up too.

Daenyre's POV

Daenyre Blackfyre felt a slight ache in her joints as she slowly ascended the stairs, only to see Viserys by the stair case. She wanted to ask Viserys again where Dany's room, was but the dragon was clearly in no mood to help her in any way.

It was not long until she felt a slight pull on her arm, and was quickly turned to look upon his attractive face.

"What is all this talk of you becoming Queen, Daenyre? You do know that as much as you'd like to, you are a bastard still, and that I am dominant to you," Viserys said angrily, "I've lost my family for this! They were all killed by the usurper's dogs during the his war, and you then come out with no loss in your life to take what is rightfully mine! You do forget that the dragon always takes back his crown, you little bitch."

Daenyre felt the heat rise into her head, how dare he! She became a hostage at only four years old, and her mother is non-existent. At least Viserys had had a family, until he was nine, but winning an argument with a Targaryen was not through kindness, it was through provocation.

"The people do not need another King Aerys, Viserys you know that, I'd let you take the Iron Throne, only to see the finality of your reign and life on Jaime Lannister's sword, just like your father!" Daenyre fought back; and she did not care if Viserys would be mad, he should be.

Viserys face tensed, his cheeks turned Targaryen scarlet, and that was all it took for his anger to affect his body. He suddenly, violently, pinned her against the wall. It did not take very much strength for that to be done, not only because Daenyre was not fighting back as powerfully as she should be, she was not the strongest of men nor women.

"How do you presume to take the throne with Fire and Blood, bastard?" he questioned.

Daenyre did not bother fighting back, she just stood and looked up at him, then replied,

"You need not worry of Fire Viserys, I have more fire then you'll ever have, that's ever possible in this world. The only blood that you have is me and your sister, so I'd suggest that you'd better take care of me, or there will be neither blood nor fire of your line, Beggar King!" Daenyre spat back.

"What blood, whore? You are a bastard, your mother was a common whore and your father was a bastard of a bastard of a bastard. And what fire? A Rhllor candle is no fire!"

She finally managed to unpin herself from Viserys' grasp and looked him straight in the eye,

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, Viserys? You should fear my wrath because the day will come when you will kneel to Queen Daenyre Blackfyre and beg for forgiveness!"

she paused. and tried to adopt a gentler tone; letting go of the hilt of her sword, "Be careful, Dragon, I may be your only friend in this world, so you'd do better to never threaten me again. I am blood of the dragon after all."

Daenyre continued smiling as she realized that Viserys was still as vulnerable as he was 13 years ago. Realizing that, Daenyre's smile twisted into a smirk very similar to Viserys' as she went upstairs to see Daenerys, and introduce herself better. On the way to the top of the stairs Daenyre spotted Viserys' face. It was a mixture of anger, and wonder, he had always known she was made of fire but he never expected that that day would come when she would breathe fire.

There weren't many stairs to climb, especially not as many as in the Red Keep, but she arrived upstairs panting and breathing heavily, by the time she reached the door she was as good as asleep in one more of her dreams.

"Lady Daenyre," Daenerys smiled; beginning to introduce herself, "I am Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen..."

"I know who you are Daenerys, I was there when you had been born, stormborn the least" she added kindly.

Daenerys was amazed at Daenyre's knowledge, but she seemed close to her in some way all the same. Daenyre then threw herself on the couch, and Blackfyre slipped out of her pouch.

She was then shocked, and sheathed it back in at once.

"Is this really the legendary sword Blackfyre?"

"Aye, the sword of Aegon the conqueror," replied Daenyre.

"May I touch it?" Daenerys asked.

"You may."

Daenerys picked up the sword, she was in awe by the time she finished analyzing the black Valyrian steel blade. and started analyzing the details on the hilt.

Daenyre smiled, she might have not known Daenerys well, but she would have wanted a friendship out of her.

She sighed and to her amazement she spotted a harp at the corner of the room,

"Do you play the harp Dany?" she asked,

"Not really," Dany answered modestly .

Daenyre wanted to stand up and pluck some chords but she decided to not wake the manse.

"I've overheard Illyrio speak to someone at night, you are going to Vaes Dothrak?" Daenyre asked.

"Yes, my brother wants to buy his army there, he said that he would sweep the Seven Kingdoms with 40,000 screamers."

Daenyre shuffled uncomfortably and said, "I've heard that savages never hold to a deal, instead they hold to gifts and presents, Viserys may not be very pleased."

"Was he always like this?" Daenerys suddenly asked.

"Like what? Aerys?"

"Like... what do you mean Aerys? Oh no, Viserys is no Aerys, he is worse than Aerys. My father was a good king, I don't that Viserys would make a good and wise king like father," Daenerys replied uneasily.

Daenyre couldn't process what she has just heard, the blatant lie that everyone has told Viserys, for all her imagination and skills at lying she couldn't think of Aerys without the madness  
Take the madness away from Aerys, and you would get a corpse, nothing she thought.

She wasn't going to tell Daenerys anything for now, tommorow she had more important matters to face after all. She then decided to do what she hated the most; lie for the good of others.

"Why yes Dany, Aerys was always a very benevolent king, it was always the realm with him, nothing else. No king has ever loved his people more," she lied; it was a very bad lie which resulted in her wondering I she had forgotten to lie after all these years  
Daenerys would probably suspect something, but alas she only smiled  
and said,

"Why yes, Viserys said so too."

"Oh and no, Viserys was not always like that. You see he was once a very nice child, he behaved properly with me and Princess Rhaenys, and the other noble children... no one would have guessed that his coin landed on any side, alas we were all wrong..." she trailed off.

The answer seemed to please Daenerys because a grateful grin slowly appeared, and she asked,

"How did you escape?"

"I...sailed from Dragonstone on a Greyjoy ship right after you were born, Lord Varys helped me to escape safely for no apparent reason, and for years I needed to take a disguise."

"What disguise?" Daenerys asked; curiously.

"Ashara Dayne's bastard daughter," she said; with a smile on her face, remembering what it was like to dye her hair black all the time when blonde roots showed.

"It is very late now, and you must be tired, but could you continue the story some other time?" Daenerys asked in a tired curiosity.

"Of course," Daenyre replied.

Daenerys before closing her eyes smiled and inquired, "Are you coming with us to Vaes Dothrak?"

"I don't think I can," Daenyre replied.

"Why not? Aren't you going to Slaver's Bay anyway?" Daenerys asked; feeling bolder than ever.

"I don't think- Why would you really want me to come Dany?" Daenyre questioned.

"Viserys is no council, and it is time that we get allies, we are one of the last dragons in the world, it's best for us to stay close," Daenerys suggested adopting a meeker tone.

"I see, I shall think on it Dany, goodnight" Daenyre said.

Daenyre realised that she was in no mood for sleeping, and stood up. She shuffled around the room, stopping to pick up a book in Valyrian about Old Valyria, the place that fascinated her so. The night passed in a daze of wine and books as usual. The night brang her energy it hospitalized her as any host.

A gracious host, she thought, a gracious host


	4. Thank you in Dothraki

Thank You in Dothraki

AN: Ameryll Cullen: As always the chapter wouldn't feel complete without your feedback and thank you friend and please don't forget to update :) but which line are you rendering to :)? And please update like now :DDDDDD also please pm me I miss chating with you :( and when are you updating. Oh god Im mad, must be the blood of the dragon.

EvansNoodle33: Thank you for all your hard work and effort and for your review on my chapter! I can't wait to see more of YOUR story :)

Ramzes: why thank you I feel honoured by your response, and well maybe... Just maybe he might smarten up enough to live through the golden crown :) and why you'd be surprised about 'conquering'. Ps yeah Illyrio is quite the Varys :)

And ergh without further ado here is the new chapter:

Daenyre extinguished the candle with her fingers as she always does, however tonight was different she couldn't force herself to sleep so she stood up crawling like a lark trying to avoid waking Daenerys' head, she quickly threw a lilac robe over her nightgown and crept outside, lilac was the gown the colour of Viserys' eyes she noticed.

Illyrio's manse was ablaze In golden light, the flames on each beacon were radiant and she felt drawn to them however at this moment she was more drawn to The night air, quick as a flash she went down the stairs and tilted the entrance of the door and went out claiming sanctuary in the frozen night air which was surprising for Pentos. She couldn't help herself she whirled round and round and round until she was dizzy then she fell down on the grass and started laughing loudly, but it was the dead of the night after all no one would hear her anyway.

'Daenyre? You really aren't a fake after all are you?' She heard her heart started spreading and it's rhythm exhausted her chest she did not want to respond to the voice that she has just heard, no matter how real it was. But she gathered her strength and stopped and asked

'Who is there?' She then froze scared that that voice was a result of the paranoia 'I command you to show yourself, I am the rightful Queen of Westeros-'

'-And I am the rightful King, what scared you so much Daenyre weren't you the dragon a hour ago?' Viserys came up behind her and smirked

'Why must you scare me this way?' Asked Daenyre

'Why, I thought you loved surprises' Viserys trailed off

'What are you doing out at this hour Viserys I thought you were supposed to be asleep or something' she uselessly trailed on

Viserys continued to grin liking how his name sounded out of Daenyre's lips in that way.

'Gods temper down Daenyre' Viserys said

'Do you have anything to say?' asked Daenyre

'Yes, as you know tommorow I am wedding Daenerys to the horse lord, a savage no doubt but he can help me restore my crown and glory, my question is to you, are those golden cloaks faithful? You are a bastard Daenyre however you are still blood of the dragon and dragons should be together at least that is what Rhaegar told me and your quest for the iron throne is weak and maybe one day you could merge your support and army into the only cause; our cause and then I will conquer Westeros as it is my right' Viserys said playing at being king

The fact that Viserys didn't take her cause seriously made Daenyre fume and clench her hands until little scars were left of the tips Of her jagged nails

'Are you begging again your majesty? No, I will not merge all my gold and soldiers and my dra-... Elephants into your cause, gods know that the iron throne is my birth right and you should have known that Viserys' she said but subsequently her promise to Daenerys was rushed to the front of Daenyre's head and she didn't want to wake Viserys' dragon again, she still had the marks that he created on her by holding her that way. She added ;

'However if you can prove to me otherwise, I shall join you to Vaes Dothrak and probably surrender my claim' Daenyre tempted knowing of her blatant lie, she didn't mind though she always wanted to see Vaes Dothrak after all and she was tired of being alone all these years.

Daenyre was tired already, her eyelids were by now failing their duty; keeping her awake. She slowly spread a tired smile on her face as she leaned sideways tired of being silent, even with the stars as company the feeling still hung heavy on her.

'Serys?' Daenyre asked 'Do they really call you the beggar king? Did you really sell your mother's crown?'

'Yes, I did, I did it to keep Dany well fed, the golden crown encrusted with violet amethysts and Scarlett rubies was worth two loafs of bread' Viserys replied scarcely pronouncing the words, 'You see I have lived through 13 namedays then, I was shrewd as any, however my shrewdness has not been proved upon this bargain, the encrusted crown of a Targaryen Queen was not two loafs of bread however with a little sister after me wailing and screaming like a dying pig increased the loafs value by thousands' Viserys muttered

'I understand know' said Daenyre softly 'I will not be calling you a beggar any time soon then... Or any king

'And you, how did you escape?' Asked Viserys

Daenyre furrowed her brows trying to remember what it was like escaping but she just slurred and left the gravity take in her head, the lullaby of the wind to soothe her. Viserys watching Daenyre doze into sleep cast him into tiredness all the same.

'Daenyre?' He nudged her Daenyre did not wake up but in contrast continued snoring.

Viserys cradled over her and tried to pick her up finally managing Daenyre woke half way up,

'you are not as weak as you seemed are you Viserys?'

Viserys did not respond straightly but soon he said 'you are either standing up or coming to my room'

'Im not standing up' Daenyre replied 'And why where you outside?'

'Ill tell you another time perchance' Viserys replied soothingly unlike himself

Daenyre then nodded 'Aye, I understand'

They finally reached his room and tired Viserys placed Daenyre on his bed and just faded into a sleep dreaming of Glory, the Pyromancer's flames swallowing up his enemies and most importantly his crown he never had happier dreams. Daenyre finally felt satisfied enough to also fall asleep, whatever was keeping her away was currently gone as she slid under the covers as well, for the first time she did not dream of her throne, she dreamt of Dragons, black and red ones that flew together upwards.

Daenerys' POV-

Daenerys' tiredly brushed a silver-gold strand off her forehead riding was not as Tiring as Daenyre told her that she'd be but nature induced random acts of annoyance such as all this moisture and scratchiness.

Viserys rode forward proudly in his Targaryen garbs with his chest puffed out with Daenyre not far back, in a cotton maroon gown and with her hair half braided half loose around her shoulders. She seemed tired and kept looking behind her back at that wagon, the one for eunuchs what on earth was there that desired her attention so much.

'And where is Khal Drogo? When will he meet me I need to speak to him about my army' Viserys pronounced

Patience clearly wasn't what would make Viserys king, nor any dragon.

Daenerys rode on gazing across the great grass sea and the plains too, soon she will be their queen, but she was not ready, not ready to be the leader of a nation that her brother called savages. She could probably ask Daenyre some questions about winning people's loyalty however the Dothraki were 40,000 people not 10,000 perfectly astute and powerful soldiers and nights which would tell her stories of home any second that she willed, and would she actually be trustworthy? She was a Blackfyre after all, her family was murdered by hers and she was clearly not allowed to forget that by the way her face tenses and her mouth curves into a sadistic scowl everytime someone mumbles the word bastard, and where was she during the night anyway? Where was she and where did she even sleep Daenerys thought remembering waking up with no one next to her, however Daenyre had Targaryen eyes, no not just purple that the Velaryons and Dayne's had, the purple eyes of their kin whenever Daenyre looked at her Daenerys still couldn't believe that she was a bastard and not their sister.

She willed her horse on feeling scared and tired, what did it all mean? Why did she have to be sold of to a horse lord, at least she hopped that the Dothraki Khal was more tender and loveable than Viserys for her brother was to be her husband and she would have hated it, it was their way, marrying brothers to sisters was the marriage of the Dragonlords, to keep the bloodlines pure.

'Daenerys!' Daenyre called 'Come here tell me what is bothering you so'

'Nothing don't worry' Daenerys called back

Daenyre just smiled and spun her horse around 'The Dothraki are savages indeed Daenerys, but in time you may learn to love them greatly' she suggested kindly uncertainly

'I don't want to be their queen Daenyre, I want to go home' Daenerys said like a Spoilt child however the face that she struck said otherwise

'I would also go home but the people who have taken our home would murder us-' Daenyre trailed on

'In Braavos?'

'What do you mean? You are no Braavosi Daenerys'

'Then who may I be?' Asked Daenerys insecurely

'A Targaryen'

'From where? There is no home, where is your home?' Daenerys asked clearly feeling slightly rebellious

'Dragonstone and the Red Keep, they rightfully belong to me' Daenyre tenderly blurted 'You might not be the dragon, but you still are one, all beasts bow to dragons especially horses'

Daenyre smirked and straddled forward on her black horse, her maroon shawl that matched her dress was flattering behind her beside the gown's hem, she was hurrying to catch up with Viserys and talk of whatever they did talk of half of the day. What on earth would they talk of that Viserys wouldn't react by slapping or screaming at her? Daenerys wondered. The girl had pride after all. She sighed wondering when they will reach the khalasar however she was terrified of marrying Khal Drogo and she did not wish to start the marriage any time this year, she started brooding.

But eventually she rode one, I am Blood of the Dragon after all she thought.

A few hours later: Daenyre's POV again:

Daenyre stood calmly against the walls of Daenerys' and Drogo's Dothraki tent contemplating when this would be over, she feared what would happen next, but she shouldn't because after all she was just here so the Golden Company may have places to eat and to see the Dothraki tribes that the stories kept talking about.

She watched Dany pull the grey dress over her small clothes, it was a beautiful dress with no sleeves and straps that met at her neck, her cape was attached at her arms and flowed whenever she moved, half of her hair was made like a silver-gold veil that fell past her elbows, the rest of the dress flowed down like a silver waterfall, even Daenyre bothered dressing up in another dress which was similar to Daenerys' just a deep shade of purple that brang out the mixed hints in her eyes, however she did nothing to her hair apparently and decided to leave it in the disheveled braids that lay atop her head now.

'Gods how do we say hurry up in Dothraki?' Daenyre moaned and threw her head back and stumbled across the bed

'Rai' said Irri kindly

Daenyre then stoop up suddenly and opened her mouth as if to say thank you but Irri stopped her for there was no word in Dothraki for thank you

'No word for thank you?' Grumbled Daenyre 'yet they have five words to describe their sacred animals'

Daenerys also smiled at Daenyre's reply, she hoped that one day she would be as confident as her. Daenyre deciding that she liked Irri smiled and introduced herself,

'Anna Daenyre Blackfyre' Daenyre said trying to recall the few words that she learned from her books

'Yer Zhavorsa?' Irri asked

'Sec' Daenyre managed to pronounce

Realizing that what she said made sense Daenyre clapped her hands together, 'This is no Valyrian nor Andal but I can assure you that it is easy for me to learn' boasted Daenyre

Daenerys' face slowly broke into a smile but that moment has been brief.

'Daenyre, what persuaded you to join us' Daenerys asked

'Why kindness Daenerys, yours in particular I made you a promise' Daenyre replied

'And what else?'

'Curiosity'

Before Daenerys could question her further Jhogo appeared through the tent flaps and motioned Irri to speed up as she placed the final silver ring in her hair.

Daenyre nudged herself steady and literally sped out of the tent ready to look upon the grass plains and her army

'Well?' Black Balaq asked 'when are we heading south east?'

'Don't worry Ser one day we will, but for now we'll rest here for a bit' Daenyre encouraged

'Why here?' He challenged

Daenyre clenched his shoulders and turned him around 'see the Dothraki? Last night Viserys told me that there are 40,000 of them, Dothraki only accept presents we must respect them so that they might follow us' Daenyre smiled

Black Balaq was relieved, 'fine then hopefully we will finally manage to conquer Westeros, but we do not need to hurry for the usurper Robert Baratheon still sits the throne'

'Why should we strike after he is finished?' Asked Daenyre

'Because my queen, the usurper has still many skill in battle and his allies are shrewd men who could stand anything and trick anyone and after he is dead the boy who is a rumored bastard will alienate Robert's allies and the realm will be thrown into civil war' gleemed Balaq

'But I have a dragon and in a couple of months I may be able to ride it, while flying! And isn't lord Varys on our side? Is he not the smartest man in the world? Was he not an orphan boy who has risen to prominence in 10 years?'

'Are you sure that Varys is on your side? And a dragon will not be enough, Aegon the conqueror had three dragons and he barely conquered the seven kingdoms didn't he?' Persuaded Balaq

'When I was nine and ran away from Dragonstone Varys told me that if I ever intended to retake Westeros that he'd be supporting me' Daenyre replied

'He no doubt said the same to the Targaryen siblings' Balaq questioned 'you need Allies Daenyre, who dares challeng your claim?'

'My Targaren cousins' grumbled Daenyre

'Ally with them-'

'I already did, Viserys Targaryen asked me to consider an alliance with them, to seize our army no doubt' he said

'Very well then my queen, however our golden friends may be skeptical my queen for the very company was created in order to fight the red dragons' sighed Balaq

'Thank you Ser, I will try to convince them for wanting something would shield you better than the sharpest of sword however we still do not know if we really need them but thank you'

'The Beggar King is now selling his sister to the Khal my queen'

'I know that, the wedding is now' Daenyre said feeling slightly adowned at hearing Viserys being called the beggar king however jumping up and correcting him would be a ridiculous mistake and Daenerys' pleas were one of the main things that took her to Vaes Dothraki after all

'But we do not need to worry for Viserys will quickly alleniate them he has little patience' Balaq relieved

'Why yes, indeed, for that I'll know that none of you will ever leave me for him or his sister' Daenyre grumbled

'For that you must not worry, I assure you, Myles Toyne has a liking for you he won't turn the army away, but be wary of Lysono, he is scheming' Balaq warned

'Thank you friend' Daenyre smiled

'Kash Shafka lat vitteya?' Irri asked Daenyre

Daenyre did not understand very well what she said but by recognizing the word feast she nodded

Irri nodded 'you're improving, how do you understand Dothraki so early' she said in the common tongue

'Thank you' Daenyre replied 'books, how do you say books in Dothraki then?'

'We do not have book' Irri replied gesturing forward in order to lead Daenyre and Daenerys to the feast.

The feast was ready, organized in traditional Dothraki fashion it wasn't as disgusting as she'd thought well save for the food, Daenerys rose to take her place next to the Khal and at their feet stood his two kos; Jhogo, Aggo and another that his name she did not remember and in the right slightly higher than the kos but lower than where the Khal and Khalisee stood was Viserys and Illyrio drinking wine and having a fairly unimportant discussion.

'My lady' said Illyrio slightly gesturing for her to come

Daenyre smiled and took her place next to Viserys and near enough to Daenerys, despite the hot weather Daenerys was shivering through her dress as the wind mildly blew and her lips were moving and they seemed to be chanting something because for half an hour they've been moving the same way. Daenyre was becoming worried for her, she did not like that feeling

Viserys tilted his head sideways 'one look will depend on my future Daenyre, should the Khal have an ardent interest in her all will be good' he declared

'She is very beautiful Viserys, indeed even the savage would most likely adore her'

'Yes you are right Daenyre, beautiful enough, nice enough, for him'

Daenerys slightly bent her back and even though her nature was curious she did not seem to possess temporarily any as she craned her neck to the point where a part of her silver-gold hair flew in her eyes shielding the Great grass plain from her gaze. Viserys relaxed in his muscles took into the surroundings but did not show much pleasure in doing so. His mouth slowly twisted in a scowl as he watched the Dothraki Khal as captivated by the wedding fight as Daenyre appeared to be and Daenerys not.

'When may I speak to the Khal?' Asked Viserys nervously

'Soon' Illyrio soothed

'And when will I get my army? I've waited seventeen years to get my crown!' Viserys demanded

'When their Omens favour war your grace' Illyrio answered

Viserys held up his wine flask and in a disgusted tone he declared ; 'I piss on Dothraki omens' that quote made Daenyre unintentionally smiled,

'What is so funny?' Asked Viserys

Daenyre smiled and tilted her head 'how you are so sure of that amuses me to no end Viserys'

Viserys faced Daenyre confused if it was meant to be a compliment or something else but that something caught his eye 'look' He commanded

Daenyre turned her head 'why who is that?' she asked

'Can't you recognize his coat of arms? He is a Mormont of Bear island' he stated

'Is he really? You haven't been in Westeros for half your life your mind may be a little perfused' Daenyre said

'No listen, he speaks the common tongue!' He said happily looking into her eyes and having an urge to grab her out of the stone step and twirl her around for someone of their own culture has arrived and only they could understand how incredible that was.

Daenyre also grinned and wanted to stand up and ask him questions, however she restrained herself and Viserys kept asking her questions and amusing her and Illyrio kept her busy throughout the feasts and the Golden Company kept teasing her asking her if she is going to give up the cause and stay with 'the beggar king' and she kept having to tell them the plan, taking equally long on the skeptical ones such as Lysono Maar, she was glad to at least avoid the witnessing of the rape-dance that the Dothraki were performing.

Gifts after gifts were bestowed upon Daenerys, the first were the books about Westeros which were bestowed by Ser Jorah, Daenerys was truly more than happy to recieve them. Jorah then turned to face the two tow-headed men and women and bowed 'I have come here from exile to pledge my support to the true king of Westeros Viserys the third of his name' he said 'and your que-?'

'She's just an ally Ser Jorah a Blackfyre, she is Daenyre Blackfyre she might be taking part in our cause' Viserys stated proudly

Ser Jorah bowed happy to see Viserys so flushed and proud that he got someone to bend the knee to him. Daenyre was pleased with her lie because know she would know everything about Viserys' plan and would have an opportunity to hear what Jorah had to say.

Hails of presents were bestowed by each guest, each one better than the first, the first being a casket of wild snakes which Daenyre adored but Daenerys clearly wasn't fond of, then came the three maidens that Viserys had given her: Doreah which he heard about, Irri which she talked to and Jhiqui which she clearly did not know, by now Daenerys seemed most please with the songs and tales of Westeros she wondered if she would love them as much as she did doubtless they would be a surprise for her for Viserys only talks of their famiy.

Lastly Illyrio came forth with a heavy wooden casket brocaded with gold and with a golden clasp to protect what was inside, Daenyre craned forward curious on what the Magister could possibly give her, after a moment of unlocking three perfectly ovular dragon eggs were shown, Daenyre swayed back in horror, no! It couldn't be! No I have the last dragon I do! Please gods do not make them hatch, the idea of Viserys with dragons will be terrifying she thought. However she did jump to conclusions and the main reason was how she felt drawn to them like there was a child inside. Nonsense Daenyre could swear that there is no way to hatch a dragon egg except how she did; by shedding her blood each night over the egg and boiling it while chanting a tune which she would not tell, a priestess once told her how in addition to "The dragons will be woken from stone", her thought clicked, the prophecie was from R'hllor it was a verse in the book that she read, she might be!-

'Daenyre?' Asked Viserys

'Azor Ahai!' Blurted Daenyre like a madwoman

'What of him?'

'Nothing, I just had a thought about this book that I have been reading, Azor Ahai is a knight-'

'I am Rhaegar's brother, he told me well enough about Azor Ahai, he even thought that he was Azor Ahai reborn once, father put a stop to that but he still carried on, don't lie to me cousin'' Viserys mused

Daenyre nodded looking at Daenerys, she was clearly as fascinated as she was when Theon helped her steal the dragon egg from Euron Greyjoy when he returned from Valyria. She held the egg, all her culture and heritage given to her as she picked up the emerald green one which was adorned with bronze flecks, her fingertips were tracing its outlines

'Dragon eggs, Daenerys from the shadow lands of Asshai, their made of stone but they will always be beautiful' Illyrio boasted as Daenyre's eyes grew wider and madder then they already were.

Daenyre was eyeing the eggs viciously wishing that they would hatch and that the dragons would fly iut of them and all land on her lap.

'Daenyre their just petrified' soothed Viserys weirdly enough

'I suppose so' Daenyre sighed 'why are you kind? You were threatening me last evening then you told me stories and now you are asking me to lay down my claim so you can be the king of Westeros'

Viserys frowned looking confused and added 'The dragon has to be kind to his subjects, for they must worship him anyway, I am so destined to be a ruler that I tricked you into bending the knee to me Daenyre'

Daenyre couldn't help but look at the hollow ambition in his eyes, he misinterpreted as expected, she hopped that she's just seen ambition and not Aerys' madness

'Viserys, you mad fool! I never said I was giving my claim up to you, I said that I might compromise and negotiate with you' Daenyre said

Viserys' face was tensing up and his face flared 'When you make deals with the dragon you do not relent has no one really taught you that?' Viserys spat irritated but not as angry as she's expect. He raised a hand as if to strike, but luckily he came to his wits.

'Milady, your grace -' started Illyrio

'You mean My Princess, your grace I may not be the Queen that the mercenaries claim me to be but I am a princess by birth' Daenyre stuttered she was not very mindful of titles but this one was rightfully hers

'Very well my princess, I wanted to inform you both that the wedding has ended' he trailed on

Viserys smirked 'Thank the gods he says, finally now I could slumber in a pavilion of some sort whatever those savages can manage, or will I be sleeping in a tent'

'Im afraid so your grace however if you find this displeasing I extend my welcome in Pentos you may come back with me' Illyrio continued

Daenyre also smirked, a smirk eerily close to Viserys' 'yes dear cousin, do go to Pentos for you are my king and you only deserve the best of the hospitalities' she retorted

Viserys' smirk grew wider 'It's good of you to notice, however I do not care for hospitality or comfort I want my crown and I will stay with Khal Drogo until he fulfills the end of the bargain and I get my army!'

Daenyre could vaguely see Illyrio sigh at Viserys' stubborness, but it was all for the best she reminded herself yet she cared for some reason, the feeling was hated by her, foreign.

All the guests simultaneously stopped what they were doing or dancing and turned to face the young khalisee Daenerys as she proceeded walking across the clearly empty way and to her next present, she stood painfully out from the Dothraki with their almond-shaped eyes and long charcoal braids, when Daenyre was in Westeros she loved standing out from the common folk with her Valyrian features yet from the Targaryens with their more bright and golden-features however Daenerys was clearly not enjoying this, Daenyre observed.

Viserys stood up, 'come along Daenyre' he stood up and walked towards Daenerys, Daenyre soon followed after just then realizing that she no longer had a nickname, she was no longer had a nickname, she was no longer 'Dany' Daenerys was now Dany and now Khalisee. Dany stroked her gift from Drogo, She almost seemed as enamoured by the silver horse, almost as much as the eggs made her, almost.

Daenerys smiled shyly; 'Thank you' for there is no thank you in Dothraki' she murmured to herself. In a sudden moment Drogo lifted her from the ground and whisked her up, Daenyre was amazed by his grace, an exceptional grace for a horselord, good enough even for a Southern lady she thought.

Viserys strode towards Daenerys from the back of the horse and told her; 'Make him happy'. Daenerys meekly nodded, no thank you she thought no thank you.

Daenyre watched her go and felt her heart stunt at what Daenerys had to go through, she at least could wish that Daenerys wouldn't suffer from a husband such as her mother did, but no husband would be like her father. She could only hope that Viserys wouldn't turn out that way.


	5. The Dragon and the Horse

The Dragon and the Horse:

DISCLAIMER: Everyone seems to be doing this and I personally find it silly since this is fanfiction after all and it's kid of obvious that no one here owns any of these characters but hey here it is, just in case if my fanfic gets 100k+ views and it turns into a musical and a movie as well as a book, I want everyone to know that I only own:

- Daenyre Blackfyre ftw

- Rhaenyras her dragon

- Diana from Lys her friend

- and... Nothing else yup I'm really that uncreative :D lol GRRM owns it all and he does it well long live GRRM!

And I invented all the Valyrian words :/ since we don't know Valyrian yet...

And here are the thank you'd for my awesome dragon friends:

Ameryll Cullen: oh it is! Thank you very much, I was more relaxed no one since I got in the boarding school :) hopefully my writing won't go downhill know that I am not depressed anymore lolz! Thank you for always being there for me!

Ramzes: I did :) thank you very much for thinking that :) it's very important coming from you ;) and now here is the Dothraki marriage that you've been waiting for :)

Evansnoodles13: No review yet? Waaaah!

Viserys had never seen Vaes Dothraki so quiet in his mere moments here the silence though obscure slightly relieved the dizziness in his head caused by the poor wine in Vaes Dothrak.

Khal Drogo had better fetch him an army soon he thought if he doesn't learn know that it is not best to keep the dragon waiting he will be learning later.

The night air drifted all around him and carried the rotten horse scent that was inescapable in Vaes Dothrak, how he hated it here he wanted to go home but his home most likely was unflourished by the usurper's filth and the iron throne bent by his gross weight oh how he wanted to kill him, but defeating him in single duel wouldn't be enough to pay for Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys' murder his father's gruesome murder but he supposed that Lord Tywin was to die for tear crimes, but so would Robert for what he did to his brother Rhaegar that punishment would be thrice Tywin's, just because a man's lady love decided she loved Rhaegar best gives no reason for Robert to blame Rhaegar for his charm and his requisite personality.

Viserys wanted To go to sleep more than anything save his crown right now but he had to rid his conscience of the hate he had for the Usurper's family, Doreah was most likely asleep, Daenerys was not interested In his revenge all she wanted was to live in Braavos like a maidservant not a princess and the bear Ser Jorah was not to thrilled to planning the bloodshed and murders that would befall the enemies.

Perchance Daenyre would enjoy to, she had also lost being treated like a princess by Queen Rhaella which always adored her and raised her as her daughter, as his sister, she was also once 'Dany' she also had beg to get a ship and run away twice, she would probably love dreaming up punishments for their enemies.

Even so her life still seemed considerably honeyed to him he wondered why. He wanted Daenyre even though he was certain that Daenyre would never bend the knee to him in any of the two imaginably preferable ways which would give him equal pleasure, and he still had no idea what she was doing here with the Dothraki, he wondered what kept her here. Her snide remarks and side glances pushed him of the edge and she was his enemy by both birth and blood, past and present yet she made no attempt to kill either him or Daenerys, or as a child escape from the red keep. At least not the first year. He grew beside her and was used to not having a sister that he could marry or play with so he had her and Rhaenys and the other common sons and nobleman. What ever she was trying to gain from her stay here he still wanted her very much.

Daenerys' POV:

Her thighs ached, the muscles were tightening and flexing like mad around her womanhood, she felt beaten, she was beaten before the bedding procession had even started.

Her silvery-grey dress was bellowing in the hot air like a Ships' sail would, her wedding veil was being gently loosened and disheveled by the salty watery breeze in Vaes Dothrak, her hair was braided by a Dothraki, her dress chosen by one, she peered towards Khal Drogo and then to to the aquamarine sea.

It puzzled her how something could be so beautiful and could help them so much whilst hindering their journey to the Iron Throne, She remembered the Dothraki's curious eyes boring at her almost as dark as Daenyre's, they seemed to like her and would soon accept her as their queen, they pitied her more they felt sorry for her, It was just as Viserys said they would be following him not her. That's what stood between her brother's throne she remembered the water, she would wait, the home that her brother was obsessed about was nothing but a memory to her.

Married to the warlord she could not understand how he would marry her now as he once said, but she didn't want to be his wife not more than she wanted to be Drogo's.

Once married Viserys would not be the boy that would let her creep into his bed and tell her stories of home and how good their life would be once he would be king, she would gladly wait for that too, gladly live in the house with the red door in Braavos.

She suddenly heard a thump from Drogo's horse and the warlord strode towards her gently not how her brother did say he would. He then slowly removed his own garments few as they were and began I loosening Daenerys' as Daenerys tried to hold the dress up to her neck the harder it became as it fell to the floor.

The Khal was now stroking her kindly across her curves, her thighs and her breasts.

Drogo was surprisingly more gentle than even her own brother's acclaimed ways, and neither did she want to continue the more ancient than 400 year old tradition, he sold her like he sold her mother's crown.

She wished that he would choose another queen not her, and in these circumstances it was more than likely that he would never make her queen of the seven kingdoms, she also thought that he was showing interest in Daenyre so far and she also hoped so, with all her heart.

She was shivering by now, like a quivering bow.

'No?' He asked

'Do you speak the common tongue?' Daenerys asked sulkily feeling a bit happier

'No' he said

'Is no the only word you know?' Asked Daenerys slightly irritated

'No' he said continuing to caress her, the caresses made her feel very protected and for the first time she did not feel uncomfortably naked before anyone.

'Yes' she suddenly said leading his hand up between her wetness

She wanted to stay here a little bit, she would wait.

And there they were the Dragon and the Horse

Daenyre's POV:

She stood silent in her tent, with a Dothraki cloak wrapped around her waiting for the next summon to ride out but it was not dawn yet, her dragon was now with her, everything felt good when the Dragon was with her, sleeping cozily.

Those tents had no balconies for her and she wished that she could see the dawn just as she'd seen it in the free cities. 'What say you?' She murmured

She motioned the dragon towards her, and wrapped the shawl tighter in haste around her and stepped outside, relieved that the Dothraki Plain was dead even now, it was like her to wake before any servant, she patiently led the dragon outside in all its obscurity, it's scales were as warm as Viserys' hands as Ser Jorah's tales of home, they both made her smile.

The Dragon grunted as if to say ok. 'Velicataes!' Daenyre ordered in Valyrian and the dragon spun in the air like a blast of fire and Daenyre quickly lept on and the dragon collapsed to the ground.

However in a few seconds it was up in the air soaring and flying with its mistress on its back, for now Daenyre didn't care if she would fall of the dragon and break her neck, she just wanted to fly so up that she would escape from earth from all the loves and sorrows of her life: Rhaenyras, Westeros, Viserys, Daenerys and her dresses all of them.

Now They were just words on parchments for her. She flew up in the air above the tents and above the plains free for hours never becoming tired. The dragon was clearly tired but it did not want to dissatisfy it's mistress which it loved, it was like straddling a horse not much different except it was harder and fiercer. She swooped above until it became cold and it became harder to breath, so she let her dragon stoop to the ground and head west where she always wanted to go for those past 5 years. She flew back down and nearly landed until the dragon tumbled down into the grass with her from exhaustion, she felt sorry for it.

She motioned the dragon closer: 'Vaelarys' she ordered, the dragon came and through all its triumph a fire ball spat out of his mouth.

No! She thought what she said meant faster not fire!

The Dragon was growing impatient and landed on the plain loudly and spat one more fireball towards the sky this one more red than the other ones.

'Atenri!' ordered Daenyre trying to stop the dragon but the dragon instead lowered its neck and spat one more ball of fire near her tent

'Stop!' Daenyre started to shout desperately in the common tongue surprised that no Dothraki came to hear her.

She dragged the dragon inside. It finally stopped blowing and walked around the tent it's large amethyst and sapphire tail swinging shamelessly everywhere until it reached the stove, the dragon shocked at hitting the hard metal kicked the stove over and Daenyre did not need to look to know that a fire was soon going to swallow the room into darkness as she frantically searched for a liquid wondering if Aegon and his sisters ever had their dragons prove rebellious as Rhaenyras is.

Rhaenyras had never disobeyed her, had never failed to make her smile but now Daenyre face was worse than any frown.

She quickly tried extinguishing the Scarlett flames with her water-filled wine skin, frustrated at that failure she tried to stomp and it did not work, nothing could extinguish the flames, not her shawl nothing the flames were making her sweat as the dragon kept producing each of them constantly without discontinue, there was no reluctance in its defiance or destruction, good thing it's namesake was a defiant queen, however she did not wish to be eaten by the beast one day as she had been.

Everything was burning she could feel it, as the fire caught on her hair she managed to vainly sacrify the lastest pints of water and dip them on her head so she could not have it burnt, it was what she loved in all her vanity. She dashed across the room trying to save what could be saved as her own Scarlett silk was burning on her.

To her horror her dresses, all her dresses were sacrificed to the plasma, all the dresses she made and all the money she earned and gave to the silks were gone. Her books were also burried admist the ashes and flames as she strode to rescue the one which had been useful to her in Vaes Dothrak and the one book full of songs and tales of knights which she never gave up on reading no matter how mediocre the writings, as her nightshift was almost devoured of by the flames she rushed to find the lilac dress which it's color enticed and entranced her even more now but even that was ruined and lost to the world among her ashes, the Dothraki would never forgive her now.

Before long the entire tent was a collection of ashes and tough metals which refused to burn like Daenyre's silks so at least her pendants were safe, some, some were. Daenyre then was surrounded by fire, the walls of the tent were a merger of saffron, amber, ruby and sky blue.

Her sorrow was being burnt and melted like the tent and the objects around her, she was madly dancing among the flames fazed at how the fire's heat bothered her but never harmed her, how the coals and the fiery woods slashed her but she withstood their heat, no matter how terrible the fire burnt her on the inside which made her feel like her body was bleeding when her skin never reacted to the heat, oh how wonderful it was she was feeling truly mad as she danced among the flames if her mad leaps and stomps could be called that.

She thought she was hearing many people outside and stopped her dancing and quickly hid behind the dragons wing as she often did to conceal her barrenness alas it barely worked.

She was suddenly feeling chilled as all the heat from the fire diffused in air and the water from her wet hair was dribbling down her skin and the dragon was meekly trying to shield her as it grunted satisfied with itself. Daenyre could not be mad at the dragon and just gave it a sharp pinch behind the ear to warn him that he had been naughty.

'Erinak Daenyre?' Asked Jhogo kindly as he tried to help her out of the ashes

'Khalakki Daenyre! Me Anha Khalakki! Khalisee Westeros!' Daenyre cackled madly with no sense or grammar.

'Zhavvorsa!' Belowed Aggo 'me aq Zhavvorsa'

They were all very shocked indeed, Ser Jorah came forward and wrapped a cloak around her kindly.

Daenyre was finally feeling relieved as she had only seen the Khal's khas, and a few members of the Golden Company which would always defend her, among them were Black Balaq and now to her surprise Viserys angrily stomping through the tent's flaps also had a surprised face like no other.

'A dragon!' Viserys screeched as he eyed the beast, 'my ancestry given to me!'

He went down and touched the dragon's nostrils and then stared at Daenyre 'is this your dragon Blackfyre?' He uttered as he stated at the reptile that was as big as a horse, no; bigger, larger, more beautiful.

He nervously went towards the shivering Daenyre and angrily jerked Mormont's warm woolen cloak of of Daenyre's form and placed his own red and black cloak dragon emblazoned cloak about her shoulders.

'Thank...' Daenyre started

He then quickly stretched out a hand still in shock and helped her to stand up, her skin still Hurts.

'Come!' He dominantly ordered as he roughly pulled her towards his tent in haste as she quickly tried to hold on to the cloak while grabbing Blackfyre; what remained of the fire. The Dragon grunted behind looking at its mistress being quickly lead away by a silver-haired stranger and stared at the Dothraki with curiosity, he let them all pet him and when they were gone it flew into the night sky near where his dragon mistress was. Among the horses.


	6. The Silver-haired Girl in the Red Castle

The silver-haired girl in the red castle

AN: Well the least I could do or say is thank you! But I really do mean more and I appreciate all your reviews very much! Even more and I will be labeled mad! I do love how none of your reviews are vague and all are either filled with what you like or good constructive criticism *cough*Ramzes*cough*. And speaking of which:

Ameryll Cullen: I am delighted that you have actual questions about my story! Thank you very much it means more than you know!

Ramzes: I am sorry for the grammar mistakes, I just... Well I don't specialize in this language yet and my grammar is not large enough to cover the complex sentences and ideas that I have in mind in Romanian and I would rather appreciate to not make my story simple and all... Thanks for the criticism and please give me specifics next time. :(

Evansnoodles13: No review yet? Waaaah!

Ta-da!:

The Moonlight was settling on her hair making it appear beautiful and almost as silvery as his. His tent was spacious and ornate enough, but not enough to please the Dragon. Viserys spun Daenyre into his tent and quickly unfastened his cloak of her and it dropped to the floor with a clunk.

Gods what was he doing know? thought Daenyre as he pressed her towards him, she felt every inch of his body against her and it made her shiver a bit, he reached up to her and cast her on the bed. He then lay on top of her peppering her with kisses everywhere pleasurable. As his head was reaching between her thighs she blushed.

'Gods, Viserys are you well?' She asked

'You have everything Daenyre, you have a dragon and 10,000 people which would follow you' he moaned against her skin

Daenyre sat up and cupped his face

'What did I do to earn this pleasure?' Daenyre asked with slight sarcasm mixed with enthusiasm

He turned her over so she could face him. 'Spare me the mockery cousin, how did you hatch your dragon, the purple one-'

'-Rhaenyras' corrected Daenyre

'Tell me cousin how did you wake your dragon from stone!'

She shuffled to the side and declared 'That I can not tell you'

He was out of his minds by now, blind with rage that it was not him owning a dragon, that it was this Blackfyre girl. A girl who everyone hailed a bastard. He once again drew her to him and kissed her hoping to convince her. Daenyre who has never been kissed before did not know what she was supposed to do. She finally broke loose.

'Well?' Asked Viserys

'No!' Daenyre insisted.

Viserys relented obviously displeased about her answer, 'I am your king!' He announced loudly 'You will do what I order you to bastard'

'Princess of the Kingdoms, Captain of the Golden Company, the one and only leader of the Blackfyre name and dragon owner' she corrected

'Do not refer to yourself from any of these titles! They do not belong to you' he affirmed

'You do not have any titles either Viserys!' She groaned 'Why did you want me to come with you to Vaes Dothraki if you did not want something of mine?'

'I wanted more than the Golden Company! Now tell me one last time Bastard cousin, tell me how you've woken the dragon! Or I will slaughter you here and know'

'Doubtless the Golden Company would want to serve the slayer of their leader! And my dragon will come and burn you to ashes Bastard Cousin if you commence, and you need me to wake Dany's dragons from stone even so it's will be me who they will follow! A child does not leave his mother for a cousin' Daenyre blatantly lied afraid that her dragon may very well follow Viserys, his blood was less diluted than hers after all and the Golden Company may very well support a red dragon if the black one is gone.

'Dont wake the Dragon you savage!'Viserys grabbed her arm and groaned in frustration, 'The dragon does not beg whore'

'Then don't' she insisted smiling 'Which dragon is that?'

She continued to smile, 'I want to sleep Viserys please let me' she slurred on smugly

'Not yet' Viserys smirked as he often did when he wanted something from her or any other woman for that matter

Daenyre sighed not understanding what he meant 'I'll bet you whatever you want if you could recite my chant without writing it down on a piece of parchment if I tell you it slowly'

Viserys nodded his gaze fixed 'I accept'

Daenyre slowly and clearly sang the chant to him, each word was accurately pronounced by her so she would not be called a cheat by him as he'd usually do when they were children and she proved him wrong or beaten him in Cyvasse.

Viserys who was renown among the gossips of the free cities for never forgetting who wronged him and how; in several languages, could not remember past 4 words of Daenyre's confusing chant as he stumbled Daenyre laughed.

'Whatever you wanted of me you could know not have' she proclaimed jokingly

'What a shame' Viserys said sarcastically 'especially if you chant me a spell in gibberish'

'It is not' promised Daenyre 'it is in Asshai'i'

'Why would you speak Asshai'i?'

'I do not, I only remember the spell that brang me closer to my throne' she murmered creeping closer

'You always seem tired in my presence' Viserys persisted

'Your strangely calm me' Daenyre joked 'I know there is a person as crazy as me in the world who lusts for the Iron Throne as much as I do'

The rest of the night passed very quickly as she told him how she escaped as he told her how he survived the free cities, he barely lifted his voice or his hand the entire night and barely threatened her.

You were always wild enough, smart enough, pretty enough but never had you been happier than when your father finally announced on your third name day; that he was going to war. You would always ask why and he would always tell you that it was your birthright and your duty after he'd die.

You've always wanted a little brother, Daemon you'd call him and he'd play with you, talk to you and you'd walk in his shadow, play what part you had been told to gladly and even wed him if need be, if you wanted to be his queen, but at this moment you wanted nothing less than to ride out with your troops to battle and destroy the sly Targaryens and their bastard incestuous offspring, yet little did you know that it may have also ran through your own blood once, you did not know who your mother was after all anyway.

Your father was called scheming, monstrous and bloody by everyone but his Golden band of followers, but to you he was a shouty man, with a deformed body which constantly stared at old documents or spent his time pointing and gesturing at his followers while talking in a rather exasperated tone, there was nothing wrong with him in your eyes.

He was your father even if his twin brother's head which sprouted out of his shoulder seemed more terrifying each day, he was kind even if he forbid you to leave the tent and often ignore you when you would ask about the woman who birthed you. Now here you lay sprawled in a bed which is not your own, robed in fine silks which their colours always varied through emerald, sapphire and ruby and not black, Queen Rhaella said that you looked lovely in them but they still weren't yours.

Even your very coloring was theirs before it was yours just as their throne is now theirs before it becomes yours.

You adore the Queen which was like the mother you'd have wanted to know more about, you loved her granddaughter the Princess Rhaenys with her thick Charcoal hair and Dornish eyes of midnight, she was always there to tell you about how her family; the Targaryens weren't always strong, how the sweltering Dornish sands hindered their conquest, she always seemed more passionate about her mother's family, but she loved her father all the same.

You also love the mad king's son Viserys who was the brother you never had and know never will have, because of the murder that the mad king's son's family's loyal knight Barristan Selmy commited at Stepstones. A Plague on him, your seven year old mind will never spare them from the bloodshed that is to come know, that stupid vile man!. You know he is doing his job but you do not care, he's slain your father for the seven's sake!

When your willfulness grew into a storm inside of you, Viserys would often hold you tightly or curl your hair around his index finger and whisper that your query was either weak, the problem could not be solved or that you are just worried. He knew all these weren't true, he just didn't want to see you angry because he would react to.

He looked up to Rhaegar as if he was his god, the warrior or the smith, even the crone as he once told the Septa. His behavior often became slightly crazy and he would often tell any bad-worder about how he was the dragon and that they couldn't talk to him. You knew that he had to prove himself one day but until then you'd always be his Dany and he would be your Vissie.

At Court you were Strong enough to bear any of the erratic king's insult on your shoulders, strong enough to feel the eyes from all the unknown courtiers of relatively low birth to the highborn ladies; beautiful Ashara Dayne the evening star, Cersei Lannister the Daughter of the rock and even the ignorant Lynesse with hair almost as golden as Cersei's into you every time a folly hit the mad king's house as if you're to blame. As if he was right. People convinced your seven-year old mind that the king was crazy and that you must not be offended, but how couldn't you be?

Ashara once told you that your father was such a threat to the king and that you were going to be hated by him since your birth until his death,

That one time when you two once watched the dawn from the balcony.

Even Cersei Lannister once assured you that you will never be thrown into the streets, because Rhaella will protect you. That one time that you were weeping upon your father's death at Stepstones. She is quite different know, the merciless queen of the fat stag king still beautiful, more cruel though.

You are now strong, for their is an army at your back heeding your every command. The Mother not the warrior is in you now not like before.

At the Red Keep you were smart enough, you often lay stomach down onto the bed with your nose stuck into another book about Witchcraft or anything arcane like a maestar would, so much that Rhaenys started calling you the little witch even Dany Seastar once after a story that the singer sang: for both of you were highborn bastards with books in hand.

Beyond all your smartness naivety still shone bright, and even if you know think that it is eternally extinguished it can sadly never be true for you. You trusted Varys when he told you to that he will help you escape as Ashara's bastard daughter, which made you known as the hated child that caused her to end herself of a cliff.

He also told you that he would be making you queen, and that you would be marrying a prince as attractive as Daemon the black dragon, as wise as Jaehaerys the concillator and as ambitious and ruthless as Aegon the conqueror. You who were smart believed him like a fool, like moonboy would. Smart as you are you remember the court's fool which you stole a couple of glances as opposed to your mother's face when you were a child.

Memory is what wizens you my dear for you are still young and know as little as a fledgling not the falcon that flutters atop house Arryn's sigil.

On the red castle atop of Aegon's hill you were pretty enough, your hair was always tended to like a ribbon by you and you alone, occasionally a serving wench would take pity on you as she'd seen you struggling and help you, you are a vain thing my girl. A bastard yes but there have been many bastards which have been fortunate with their looks, too many.

Your Targaryen blood though tainted and mercurial exhibits the amethysts for eyes bore by house Targaryen though yours are a deeper more intensely darker shade than their watery violets and silvery lilacs.

The silver-flecks on their golden heads that the blood of the dragon could boast that shine like beaten silver over molten gold are honeyed on your strands too, though their long thick locks were your fine wispy strands which would always barely stroke the small of your back, if you were fortunate.

However their golden is your sand and their silver is your titanium grey, soft and silvery as the sand on the shores of the sea of sighs from Valyria. Relieved as ever you were when Aerys went mad before you have floured little as you had, and he was too blind with fire and blood to sell you of for if you were sold of to some southern lord your eyes would not be seeking and soughing after the iron throne right now whilst you were half a world away with the two children which are lusting after the same bench of iron and sorrow.

Among the inhuman Valyrian features of your race you are a Targaryen through and through my lady you have their temper, ambition, pride larger than a Lannister's but most important of all you have the premonition-like dream ability it shines strongest through you as strong as Daenys the Dreamer's was, the gods forbid that you do not foresee what she has truly foreseen.

As for Madness, who's to say that that unfortunate blood does not run though you own pretty little dainty veins. Madness is not definite in you my princess, such practices you do the spells you chant the shrill laughs that leave your lips once they work and the red and black dreams you have would make any andal turn away in fear forbid you say it out loud to any of them.

Remember this too my queen, Madness shines differently in every living dragon differently, some like the mad king which you so hate have had their seed planted in from infancy and it slowly grew into a twisted weak plant until a certain imprisoment led to it flowering, many seeds quickly die. Your own dragon prince's seed is most likely already sprouting leaves not the same could be said about his sister.

As for you woman, do not water your seed to much with your spell-mumbling for the gods don't know if it is planted yet god forbid for if it flowers it will be a terrible thing, a fire-sprouting plant which is covered in thorns.

It may very well be planted but it is not blooming for all I know. You'd do best to listen to me sometimes because I am your voice your conscience and I will protect you when no one will my babel! You might just not be mad yet... Not officially...

Daenerys POV:

The discomfort in between Dany's thighs was beginning to slowly decline as she rode on with her people, as she should be calling them now.

She stood in front of her black and ruby red egg, the colours bold enough to unsettle dragonstone in one glance, her chipped nails traced along the outlines of the egg trying to justify if the heat behind them was real and not just one manifestation of Targaryen madness that appeared oh so often upon her brother.

Yesterday, Before she mounted her silver she clearly remembered Viserys standing there looking as smug as if the iron throne was already his and told her to 'make him happy' in the same day that he told her 'to be perfect'.

She was feeling drastically reborn that night, it happened very quick and it was all her brother's plan in the great scheme of things just as much as it might have been Illyrio Mopathis. Her brother deceived and abandoned her when he wed her to a savage, thankfully that particular one did not force himself unto her as she would expect his people to, however she later gave in to the nurture and had she refused she would know if the said 'savage' was entirely fairly given.

Her long Silver-Gold hair lay limp and loose in waves as a response to the moisture in Vaes Dothrak. It was dreadful how sticky her limbs were and how her nightshift clung to her in sweat. She should try to be strong today, perfect even as her brother demanded her to be that day. She could at least try to alter the Dothraki's glances of pity to sharp slants of respect, she would probably like that more.

She raised the green egg up next inspecting its fine emerald coloring, the green was so vicious that any fool would take the egg and rope it around a wife's neck telling her that it is an emerald from afar, the bronze flecks just added to its beauty. The silver mirage was roped in golden deep ripples, it was the smallest from its three supposed brothers and currently farthest away from her, if only she could hatch them.

As much as she would have wanted a child of hers, a dragon babe she did not know how, not even the great fire at sumerhall hatched Aegon V's dragon egg. Viserys bore no reluctance to spare Dany of her family history. he knew every king and battle perfectly and so made sure that she would too.

Daenyre Blackfyre had her own suspicious air but then again everyone was, even the old bear from the North, he made a big mistake bending the knee to Viserys whilst swearing for home because it will never be coming to him like he would have expected.

'Khalisee...' Called Jhiqui

'Y-y-es... Sec?' Dany replied realizing that she had to speak Dothraki know.

Jhiqui came closer to and gently started braiding her hair in their style. Daenerys lay still eyeing the eggs imagining how it would be like to see such beasts soaring in the open skys above Viserys' so-called red keep and how she would reanimate them.

Perhaps she'll manage once they go to Westeros, the pyromancers might help but then it dawned on her that the dragons would be quite essential in conquering the lost lands of her family. She thinks of the eggs as famiy as opposed to means to conquer the kingdoms.

'You have beautiful hair Khalisee' Jhiqui friendly complimented

'Thank you' Dany said stroking her hair which now brushed and tended to appeared to be molten platinum on her scalp now, the same colour her mother's crowned appeared to be. With the small hint of gold unlike her brother's spun silver strands.

And so she remembered all her life she was taught to follow Viserys' commands. And she did not question it. Viserys was her only family. He took care of her and he taught her about their heritage as the Targaryens, the Dragons.

As the strand ended in her palms she faced her hands little as she rode her hands were already threatening signs of being callused.

I'm becoming Dothraki she thought

When Jhiqui finished she continued to look at the mirror, now that there was scarcely any hair left to frame her heart-shaped face she could see herself. Her skin was pale as the moon and felt thin on her face, she could fully understand why Khal Drogo once called her that after he gave her her silver.

'Jalan atthirari anni' - moon of my life.

She had to admit though that the Dothraki garb did suit her, it made her look like them and feel like one of them even though it meant none for why she felt. At least the grabs and the braided hair may conceal her feelings better.

'Khalisee' said Jorah Mormont as he bowed.

'Ser Jorah, how are the Dothraki?' She meekly asked awaiting a kind pitiful answer

The knight kindly looked at her thinking about his answer until finally resigning to softening it.

'The Dothraki don't believe in money Khalisee...' He started wondering if it really was the best thing to tell her.

'Then how?' Dany shyly interrupted nervously tightening her fist until her nail left red crescents on her palms.

'Dothraki are horse people, they live off of the sufferings of others' continued Jorah 'they invade other people's villages and homes and from there their slaves province'

Dany nodded and gestured Jorah to continue as they rode on.

'But sometimes they might find the fighters to weak and the women to ugly'

Daenerys then heard a crack of a wip and she flinched but she felt to scared to stop it.

'My brother said that he could sweep the seven kingdoms with the 40,000 Dothraki and the 10,000 people from the golden company' Daenerys said hoping for an opinionated answer

Ser Jorah also shook a bit fazed at the Khalisee's oblivion 'The Dothraki have never crossed the narrow sea Khalisee, they fear any water that their horses can't drink...'

'But what if...' Daenerys interrupted

'... King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different'

'You know these men?'

'Aye, I've fought besides them, once... But now one of them wants my head.'

'You've sold slaves!?'

'Aye'

'Why?'

'I had an expensive wife'

'What of her?' Asked Daenerys in haste 'where is she know?'

'I once loved her, once when I worn her favour at the tourney of lannisport, I've unseated every rider, even Lord Whent and even Ser Boros of the kingsguard. I was declared the winner after I had broken nine lances with the kingslayer' Jorah told as the the silver-haired woman was clearly interested 'She was very beautiful, with long golden hair, she looked like you. She is know in another place with another man'

Daenerys was as stunted as interested in the bear's story, however it brought her an air of confusion, it did not feel right.

Suddenly Viserys approached and Jorah galloped forward in order to make way for the would-be king 'How many centuries do I need to stay in those savage plains? If you do not learn your position sister and be smart enough to ask the savage king to Give me my army, we will never go home! Do you even care?' He complained

Daenerys didn't like the tone her brother was using. It was a bad omen for her when he was annoyed.

'The Khaleesi does when she has been walking all day the day before,' Daenerys replied, her tone not nearly as short as her brothers. Still, he would not like her insolence, she imagined.

Viserys did not like the tone or the fact that she readily spoke back to him. 'Look at the price you have to pay for spending too much time with those savages that you call Dothraki'

Daenerys narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. She did not want to 'wake the dragon', so to speak. That threat had been lingering over her head since they were children. She pursed her lips wishing he would one day learn something from Daenyre or especially Ser Jorah.

'I haven't been spending time with only Dothraki brother, I've also been spending time with Ser Jorah' she assured

'Yes. Well, it hardly seems like you have. And Jorah is hardly more than the savages.' Viserys informed his sister as he ran his eyes over her. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Aren't you excited about going home?'

"Jorah was a Knight during the reign of our father," Daenerys raised an eyebrow at the crudeness of her brother. "He has been very knowledgeable."

Dany nodded her head slowly, wondering how the Khal would like being in Westeros. Probably not at all, but she could hope, 'Yes, of course. I want our home back.' She said

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you've fallen in love with your beloved Jorah. Don't let your Khal know." Viserys shook his head and took a step forward, petting his sister's horse.

'Dany. I only want us to be able to go home with no problems.' He snapped. 'That's all I want. And you seem to be making it very difficult.'

"I do not love him, I respect him and the things he knows about our family. I do not remember our father, our mother, or our brother,"

Daenerys reminded him. She liked Ser Jorah's stories. They made her daydream about what it would have been like to have a family.

"How am I making it difficult?" she asked curiously annoyed.

Viserys sighed and pursed his lips together, know that Daenyre had a dragon he might steal it and threaten the khalasar with burnin if it took any longer for his sister or her people to understand. Daenyre might be lying for all they know, and he did have more dragon blood than her in his veins.

"The word is that you're not making the Khal very happy." It wasn't strictly true, but Viserys felt like he was doing all the work and his sister did nothing but lay about and be worshipped by thousands of men. He hated her for it. He wanted her to feel like he did. Even with Daenyre, he felt unappreciated, however she was better company than nobody, even her army paid him no heed but they did not disrespect him as the savages did.

Dany's mouth dropped. Was that true? Was Drogo disappointed in her and spreading word that she was a bad lover? She had been trying her best to please him. Or... ws this just Viserys's way of trying to manipulate her?

'I have done my best to please the Khal,' she said and rode a bit forward

'Then try harder."' Viserys frowned at his sister and shook his head. "Do not disappoint me, Dany. Or I will find a replacement for your cunt so that the Khal may actually be happy with them. So that he'll serve me better.'

Dany was suddenly not feeling so brave now. 'Khal Dro-ogho was happy with me' she though

"Is he? Have you asked him?" Viserys arched a brow at his sister and then snorted. "Of course not. You can't speak Dothraki no more than I can. Not that you need to. It's a disgusting language for disgusting savages. The savages you are now queen over." He snorted, In annoyance he rode on in anger tired of dealing with this sister who he did not recognize.

As Vaes Dothrak was coming into view Viserys quickened his speed after of course declaring the city to be a "pile of shit and twigs"

Once again the sound of a whip came In Dany's earshot.

'Stop!' Ordered Dany

'Tell the entire hoard to stop? For how long?' Asked Jorah feeling slightly bedazzled

Dany threw him a commanding stare 'Until I command them otherwise' she declared

Daenyre's POV:

Daenyre's very own horse looked more sophisticated and composed than its rider. She stayed late last night even later than Viserys, he was so close to having his way with her then that it made her blush know.

Her hair was bound in one single greasy lone braid down her back which looked more dirty than the slave's now, her eyes were rimmed In tired black lines and they seemed to be having crow's feet, her usually fair skin was oily and tan now that it seemed to have been exposed to the sun for hours. The Dothraki garb was carefully made for her body In their earthly colours, the only brightness currently on her body, it looked good on her but it did not suit her.

If riding for an entire day inflicted so much pain she would think that am invasion would be the death of her then. Lysono Maar then appeared within view. He like Viserys had white-gold hair that stroked his collar-bone and lilac eyes however he appeared very womanly, Daenyre even considered him one before he spoke his first words. Pearls and Amethysts fell from his earlobes.

'Daenyre! You lovesick fool' grimaced Lysono 'The Targaryen bastard pretender's sister Daenerys may now be pregnant and we will never command the khalasar should they respect her'

'Stop taking guesses Lysono' snapped Daenyre tired at being stated the obvious. Oh how she wished she could be mounting her dragon now and fly away.

'And to make things even better Viserys Targaryen now knows about your dragon you fool' Lysono quailed

'All the better reason to bend the knee' Daenyre insisted

'The boy is to brazen and fool to ever bend a knee to the black dragon, the reds always swell with pride like puffishes' Lysono said adopting a gentler tone 'them and their so called dragon blood'

'Hmm yes very foolish, Aerys' son' Daenyre answered knowing that she did not mean it Viserys really wasn't as much a fool as people made him out to be. She would never call a child which has been roaming through the free cities since he was 13 a fool knowing how hard it was.

'Why are your eyes staring into space yearning. Tell me my queen do you love him, Viserys, the fool, already?' Lysono Maar quietly asked in a hoarse whisper.

Daenyre remained silently brooding

It also poisoned her, it was the poison of the past, she was the silver-haired girl in the red keep now, not knowing what would happen next.

Suddenly the entire hoarse stopped and Daenyre quickly galloped towards the front of the Khalasar leaving Lysono behind, where the Khalisee Daenerys should have been standing, after pushing her way through half a dozen of Dothraki that her horse was vacant, her silver.

Worried Daenyre jumped of her horse and brushed her way through the tall grasses, gesturing her Westeros to follow her.

'Daenerys?' Daenyre calmly called and lended out a hand to her

Daenerys bowed to the ground in tension, clutching her stomach as if someone annihilated it, she spoke to the slaves and ordered the entire khalasar to not raise a hand to them for they were weak, they had to be protected. But now who would protect her?

Daenerys shot Daenyre a look and stood up with her help.

'Thank you...' She started

Out of the grasses Viserys shot through like a scythe, with a sword in one hand and a reign in the other.

'You dare?' He screamed and approached Daenerys digging his nails into her arm 'you give commands to me? Look at you'

Daenerys relented in fear 'please don't hurt me 'serys, I just wanted to stop'

'I do not take orders from savages or their sluts, do you hear me?!' Viserys screamed lifting his arm

But it was to late, fast as thunder Rhakarro snapped his wip and it coiled around the prince's neck, Viserys fell to the ground wheezing and coughing trying to loosen the cord's grip. His struggles came to no avail as it tightened every time he tugged at it.

Daenyre was shocked, she looked around her and then realized that these Savages in name would protect their Khalisee even though they do not speak her language or trode in her footsteps, all this loyalty was scaring her.

'Vos!' Said Daenyre as she stepped back

Irri looked at her frightened face and then quickly at Daenerys', 'do you want him dead Khalisee?' She asked after Rhakarro chanted something in Dothraki that induced Daenyre's reaction

'No... Vos!' Daenerys shouted but no one heard above their useless noises

'Take ear to teach him respect' Irri babbled in broken Andal

Daenerys pursed her lips, she was beginning to be annoyed 'Tell him; I don't want my brother harmed'

Rhakarro looked back at the three women before him all with different reactions, and stopped at Irri asking something in Dothraki not bothering to hurry as the last dragon lay sprawled on the ground chocking.

Irri shrugged. And Rhakarro uncoiled the cord from Viserys' pale throat. The Prince lay there with his face reddened in anger screaming at them behind shortened breaths 'KILL THESE DOTHRAKI DOGS!' He started 'I AM YOUR KING!'

No one paid him heed as Daenerys felt her self strengthen, she was no longer only the little sister to the rightful king. As she rode on everyone nicely followed her the way they'd never follow him. Ever. Everyone but Daenyre.

'Where is my horse?' Grunted Viserys

'Nah ah ah ah, you... Walk' Rhakarro ordered in broken Andal

Viserys then stared at him wishing that he would burn him with his own eyes, if possible.

As Viserys' horse was lead on from the scene Daenyre also followed

'Give me your horse!' He ordered

Daenyre unrelented 'No' she said

He almost tilted her off until she gave up and gestured a place in front of her on the saddle, at least she could lean on someone and sleep now, wondering how long the horse could go, with both of them atop it.


	7. Poison of the Past

Poison of the Past:

AN: this chapter might be my worst even though it took me like a month to write... mainly because I was subject to constant mood swings and I was very busy with studying for a scholarship and going to Thailand for 3 weeks! It's okay now because I managed to get it! It's 75% scholarship so I will be going to England next year! Woohoo! So again I am sorry and if the two POVS at the end are badly written excuse me because I was hurrying to finish them so I could get them sent to my beta ASAP because I will be going to England to visit the school...

Maddie Rose: Wow! 6 new reviews? Talk about a Christmas present! I am so happy that you also agreed to beta for me and thank you for the reviews very much, I am jumping on this inside! Thank you I am trying :/

Ramzes: thank you, I am happy that you think so! Yep this is Viserys as we know him *sigh* hopefully I will never make him very ooc ever! And again thank you for reassuring me that I am making sense! And thank you for wishing my happy birthday neighbour!

Pink Penguins: I am very happy that you like her! I am you have no idea! I was so excited that I have a new reviewer! I can't wait so see more of your reviews if they appear! This is awesome and trust me I was so scared that I would make her into a Mary Sue but your reviews reassured me! Don't worry I will update more often...

Disclaimer: Martin owns it all, lol talk about imagination

Irri's POV

The new Khaleesi is now a changed woman, it is known, just as the sun rose through the Dothraki sky and a new day began. Both Irri and Jhiqui had to wake up so very early; handmaidens were required to, it was not hard for Doreah for Lyseni always had to wake up very early in the morning to avoid the hottest part of the day. How Irri she wished that she could delay her sleep.

Sleep seemed like nothing to the other silver-haired girl; Daenyre as she willingly rose up this morning just to take a walk and take in the plains, even in Dothraki garb she seemed melancholic and shrouded in grief, unlike her cousin Viserys (or sibling or whatever he was) she seemed to express herself through grief rather than temper, nevertheless her temper was a catastrophic travesty when awoken, waking the dragon indeed.

Irri grew rather close to her, apart from the fact that she still spoke the most Dothraki - though Daenerys threatened to top her in this, they both were daughters of enemy tribes forced to be brought up alongside their enemies, both did thrive.

As she looked around peculiarly to see if anyone was watching her she came to the false impression that the plain was empty, thus resulting her to summon this large purple monster towards her. Before she knew it they were both lost amidst the pale pink, saffron yellow and icy blue morning clouds leaving the green grasses to sway and stutter in the wind as if to mourn their escape into the sky.

Irri shook back into horror as she entered the Khaleesi's tent, the purple lizard or monster couldn't possibly really be, could it be an overgrown bird? No, the thing was large and ferocious with snarling eyes, scales which resembled armours were imprinted on its body and teeth as sharp and white as a strip of moonlight. She was going to be quiet about this, for this is what Daenyre would have wanted.

The dragon boy had no hope of seizing any iron chairs as long as this woman was alive and in her senses.

'Khaleesi' Irri cordially greeted as she was sitting down to tend to Dany's hair

'A Jahackaka' Daenerys stuttered.

'Ah, Jahakka Khalisee' whispered Irri soothingly, tying in a braid

'Ah Jakaekhae' Dany hoarsely persisted.

'Ah... Ja, hak, ka' Irri repeated.

'Ah Jahakka' Dany insisted.

'Well done Khaleesi, like a true Dothraki' Irri praised her.

But would she be having children as fast as true Dothrakis? She was a foreigner but horselord's queens tended to show early signs of pregnancies as opposed to other women

Irri quickly yet precisely groped Daenerys' chest

'W-what are you doing?' asked Dany awkwardly

Irri continued to stare forwards into the plain then back at the silver-haired princess

'It is a blessing from the great stallion' she whispered in Andal

Daenerys gasped, relief shining in her violet eyes, womanly reliefs not little girl ones that she'd have to be feeling at her tender age, it seemed that she has flourished here, once the Khal shall have his son he would defienatly not be aiding the dragon prince with this quest.

Viserys' POV:

Why did a woman have to be so beautiful yet so paranoid, he couldn't help but observe Daenyre's twitching and turning every time the eunuch cart's presence threatened to come towards them, Daenrye now rode in front of the horse when Viserys quickly tired of doing so.

'I fear that the horse Is growing weak' Daenyre huskily said she was looking slightly better in a red leather Dothraki vest-like shirt and medallion belt, now that she looked less sickened and more vibrant for once, more pleasing

'No he is fine!' insisted Viserys thrusting forwards

Westeros slowly reeled back and front, swindling side to side before collapsing on the floor like a pile of mess, Dothraki mess

'Go away!' Daenyre hissed as she tried getting up, her knees were scraped and blood protruded out of the wounds 'It seems to me that I end up hurting myself every time I'm near you'

'...and so you should!, for refusing to even letting me see that dragon of yours, you are going to wake the dragon,' groaned Viserys as he drew himself up and shrugged the dirt off him in disgust

'Viserys, that dragon is the one thing I have and will ever love, the first time I've seen it out of it's egg, it was so beautiful that I quite maddened myself with happiness, don't take her from me,' pleaded Daenyre

'And why shouldn't I? Dragons rightfully belong to house Targaryen! I am your King, your drago.n'

'This one doesn't... Please.' Daenyre begged, she then gently whispered something weirdly in her horse's ear and if by magic the horse reared up and was back to its normal faze, with the horse Daenyre's unbearable yet majestic pride came back to her, it eerily enchanted him.

'Good enough for a stolen horse,' she replied mirthlessly as she rode on as fast as the rain.

Hours passed and pain made walking a blinding torture for the young dragon, it was hard enough dragging his feet through the dirt like a mule, worse like a savage, but keeping up with these animals by foot were barely tolerable.

'Khalakka Zharvorsa, cart? Ride cart? You want to?' asked Khal Drogo in broken Andal

Viserys nodded his head with suspicion, and slowly entering the cart. Surprisingly enough there were no eunuchs, children nor cripples nothing but Daenyre's dragon, Viserys wondered if the Khal saw the dragon. As he took his place beside the dragon the Khal rode on smirking at the other king's foolishness. Meanwhile in the tent Viserys fervently patted the dragon feeling a heat from it's inside.

The old crone's wizened and saddened eyes grew with fire as the young girl which masqueraded as queen before her drew the horse heart towards her. Many eyes burned into her form that day among those were Viserys', his sister had become one of them, she compromised to dressing like them and talking like them. She betrayed him, he wished that he could just leave her here in Vaes Dothrak or perhaps he could...

It was nearly impossible to watch her being adored by all this people, it seemed that her gaze never once met his it was like she did not need permission from him anymore. This treatment is unsuitable for a king! Especially a fine one as him!

Both Jorah's and Daenyre's gazes were fixed on Dany, both were thinking different thoughts. Jorah's probably more amourous thought Viserys sourly.

'She needs to eat the whole heart?' asked a scowling Viserys unsatisfied with what faith brought him

'Yes,' replied an unwillingly correspondent Ser Jorah

Viserys pursed his lips with the bitterness that Ser Jorah couldn't be more bothered with his king's words.

'Hope that wasn't my horse,' gulped Viserys

'She's doing well,' smiled Ser Jorah

'She'll never keep it down,' groaned Viserys bothered with the sudden attention that his sister was getting because of something that he'd done.

'Yes she will,' blurted a shaking Daenyre, her gaze had barely shifted from her newer friend who a sister to her in all but name, the red of her dyed leather and the horse blood bounced in her eyes, she was shaking resulting in her hair falling into her eyes giving her the appearance of a ghost.

Through Viserys' enraged scowl a little smile escaped him 'and what ghost told you that, little bastard? Do you have feelings for Khal Drogo's new whore?' Viserys asked

'She is your sister,' answered Daenyre

'...not anymore she isn't.' added Viserys

'She will always be your sister even in death Viserys, the dragon must have three heads.' she added

'Interested in prophecies are you? Is Rhaegar speaking through you?' Viserys asked slightly amused

'...The stallion who mounts the world.' Daenyre vaguely smiled as her teeth seemed to turn to steel, her mouth seemed to be filled with blood and her skin seemed to have fountains of a prophecy's blood all over her, she felt unlike herself, more frightened than she'd ever be but she did not show it 'He is definitely not speaking through you, Viserys, one head has perished in the water.'

'And who is the third head then?' he muttered frustrated with his cousins' test

Daenyre shot him a smile that cut like a knife 'A Stallion cannot fly, a Mount does not breath fire, a Horse does not lead nor rule.' she silently muttered as she went forward closer to Daenerys

Daenerys continuously bit into the heart trying hard to hinder the disgusting veins from entering her teeth, the hardness of the cartilages from letting her surrender her prophecy, the chewiness of the meat from saddening her and stopping her sudden growth.

Her violet eyes were staring directly at Khal Drogo and it never ceased to amaze Daenyre with how this crying baby managed to enchant such a savage man. It never amazed Viserys though.

The Dragon King's temper began to rise up in him and his patience was the last thing on his mind right now. 'He won't be a real dragon,' he spat 'he won't be a true Targaryen.'

'Your grace?' questioned Ser Jorah, aggravatingly

'Fools in Westeros have been looking down on us for marrying brother to sister as it is expected of us of the blood of old Valyria, since we came to Westeros,' recited Viserys irritatingly 'Yet no one realizes that the blood of old Valyria is the most purest and special in the entire known world, I had to sell Daenerys as I had to sell my crown Jorah...'

Ser Jorah couldn't help but shake his hairy head, this boy would never be any king of any sort, his temper, impatience, petulance and Self-righteousness would never make him a king, no one had any fickle respect for him apart from the Blackfyre girl, but she seemed untrue for most bastards are jealous of their legitimate counterpart. Even as a Mormont he did not know where he stood'

'... And there is no one left of my true family then Daenerys, the blood of the dragon must be kept pure when possible.' he continued, he idly turned his silvery head towards Daenyre who at this moment looked as if she was living through Daenerys, the light tinged making her hair appear more golden then it was, he quickly took in her figure searching for imperfections.

'Your grace...' slowly nudged Ser Jorah

'What?' asked Viserys irritably.

'Nothing, it is just...' Jorah replied

'Then don't draw my attention to yourself you fool,' Viserys whined, to his song of anger a lyric of melancholy accompanied it his frowning face gradually straightened back into its usual attractive self, 'They love her' he quietly affirmed so just Ser Jorah could hear what seemed like a surrender

'Aye,' Ser Jorah said

Viserys then avoided Ser Jorah's gaze 'What is he saying?' he asked in order to avoid the subject

Ser Jorah proceeded to obey his command 'I can hear his hooves, their wails...'

Ser Jorah's words interrupted with the young king's train of thought what if the people did not care if he would come and rescue them from those disgusting stags? What if Illyrio played him all this time? Viserys shivered with anger, what if the women did not sew dragon banners and the men did not drink secret toast to his health? He was the son of the last king and he could feel it in him that no one actually cared about this blessed dragon blood of his, his Targaryen blood. He forced it in himself to not think this but he did not manage.

Worst of all Khal Drogo's idiotic and primitive gaze was fixed on his sister and his new found love for her beauty, his mind was not fixed on his crown, he broke his promise to him just like everyone in the realm bloody did! The Dothraki will never follow him, they will follow the whore his sister. Did she enchant the Khal? Is it his fault because he told her to try harder? All of these meant nothing to Viserys, he just wanted to be king!

When he will be king no one will ever look down on him, all oath breakers will slowly be roasted on bars of irons until they starve to death and the fat ones will be fed to his dragon, should he ever hatch any of Dany's eggs or steal Daenyre's, but Rhaenyras already had a sister, mother and friend; Daenyre, should he have his own dragon he would be king unquestioned. Aegon the conqueror reborn. Maybe Daenyre was right, maybe he would have to prove himself...

Even if the dragon wouldn't hatch it would still be priceless, the white egg was the most enchanting to him; the one which strongly resembled his hair even more so than Daenyre's and Daenerys'. One egg a ship, two eggs a ship and an army. Stealing the eggs was very tempting to him. He was also going to prove himself that he has a determination, maybe then Daenyre would lay down her claim to him if he did that, it would impress her, maybe make her want him as much as he did. Daenyre couldn't be the dragon after all, she was not meant to be the kingdom's own queen, she was meant to be his. Just as he once thought that Daenerys was meant until she proved untrue and weak. Daenyre was not.

'One egg, a ship, two eggs, an army,' madly repeated Viserys as he crept out with a racing heart.

Ser Jorah's POV:

The Snake that he had to serve was no king.

Ser Jorah reached over to the flap to open his Khaleesi's tent with his hairy arm for he was a bear.

Bears do not love fair maidens.

There stood the man, the next Aegon, the mad king's son, the future king of Westeros. He held a dragon's egg in his calloused ringed hand, the silver one, admiring it a bit before shoving it in his satchel along with the other two.

As silver as his hair.

He did not budge as Ser Jorah approached him, daring to take a step forwards. Jorah did not need to see Viserys' face to be convinced that the young man was burning with fury, he thought that 16 Years and the 4 months in Vaes Dothrak were too much waiting, little did he know how much a man truly had to wait to truly have what he wanted, in their case; to go home, or in Ser Jorah's instance to forget the wife which harmed him.

'Don't let them see you carry a sword in Vaes Dothrak, your grace,' Ser Jorah warned him

Viserys dumbly gazed at the bear, as his gaze became more mad and hallow like his father's he viciously pierced his silver blade back in his scabbard, he had no use for it, he could not even wield it. No one taught him how

'Those are not my laws,' Viserys angrily mumbled back adjusting the sack so that no eggs would fall out

'They are not yours,' Ser Jorah repeated adopting a more stern tone.

'Everything which is hers is also mine.' Viserys continued

'Once maybe.' Jorah replied

Viserys angrily pursed his lips with frustration wondering how that man could not understand that he could not care less whose eggs they were.

He then madly repeated what he earlier mumbled in the tent; 'One egg a ship, two eggs a ship and an army' his second mask was also wearing off.

'You have all three.' Jorah humbly stated

'I need a large army,' Viserys spat back hauling the satchel over his lank shoulder. 'I am the last hope for a dynasty Mormont! the greatest dynasty the world has ever seen on my should since I was nine years old, and no one has ever ever given me what they gave her in that tent, her or Daen- the Blackfyre Bastard Girl.'

Viserys' madness and fury shielded him from the current reality it seemed.

Silence reigned in that moment whilst Viserys was growing more restless and the bear more convinced by the young man's madness yet sadness briefly prolonged over him too, filling the air with its displeasure.

'Not a piece of it,' Viserys' furious voice now said, tinged with sadness.

Rhaegar's sadness, the two men seemed to be Viserys right now.

Viserys took a step forward hoping to leave the tent 'How can I carry what I need to carry without it? Hmm? Who could rule without wealth or fear or love?' he challenged

Unexpectedly Viserys burst out in what seemed like a clash of a smirk and a genuine grin - which he rarely saw in any of the last dragons. 'Hah, you stand there all nobility and honor...'

'Don't think that I don't see you looking at my little sister,' Viserys's crazy smile quickly wore off his gaunt face 'Don't think, I don't know what you want...'

'I don't care, you can have her. She could be queen of the savages and dine on the bloodiest horse parts and you could dine on which parts of her that you like.' whispered Viserys 'But let me go.'

Ser Jorah remained unfazed by the dragon's fury.

'You can go, but you can't have the eggs,' he stated, trying to remind himself that this was the man which used him that he would take him home, and that in his reign he would never be punished for selling slaves and such nonsense.

'You swore an oath to me your rightful king, not my whore of a sister,' Viserys hissed 'Does loyalty mean nothing to you?'

'It means everything to me.' Ser Jorah simply said

'And yet here you stand.' hissed Viserys through his teeth

'Aye, yet here I stand.' Ser Jorah agreed

Viserys gave him one hard fiery look before leaving through the tent flaps to wherever he wanted to go.

Daenyre's POV:

The would-be dragon queen was silently crafting a small Dothraki doll, with some of Irri's materials and some of Doreah's silks and laces from Myr and Lys. The doll seemed too sophisticated for a Dothraki dragon thought Daenyre, perhaps if she made him a horse to go with it it would look more like the stallion who mount's the world's toy than a Westerosi lady's, a toy that she'd sew for her daughter.

How she wished that someone would have made her toys, Queen Rhaella once made her a princess but Viserys stole it from her and she never had it back, as a little girl she always hated stitching even though she was good at it but Rhaenys was still better than her, she loved knitting she smiled remembering when she told the Septa that she was knitting because winter was coming.

All those years in making dresses for the Volantene ladies and the Lorathi princesses earned her money and how something which she generally disliked saved her. Sewing was a weakness, she thought as she continued mumbling under her breath, the golden company was not supposed to be seeing their queen sew, they loved her well enough, one even called her the very spirit of Daemon Blackfyre reborn. To them she was meant to be a sword-wielding warrior not a seamstress.

'Would you teach me to wield a sword ser?' Daenyre pleaded sweetly

'Me?' laughed Franklin Flower 'Half apple, half fat, no I could not my queen but perhaps Tristan Rivers may teach you.'

'Another bastard,' Daenyre smiled 'Like me.'

'Aye, another bastard like us.'

The beggar king brutally opened the tent flaps as if he was exposing someone, his face was red with fury and his pace was fast and furious, he rapidly sliced his way through the room towards a small mirror, his hand ran over the slight slash that appeared on his right cheekbone, it clearly stung.

'Ser Franklin, may you please give me some oil' Daenyre ordered

'For the Beggar king? Are you out of your mind?' he asked

'Now!' Daenyre hissed

He quickly approached the two claimants to the throne with what his queen asked of him.

'Thank you, Now go' she commanded, she then carefully reached out for her other clean riding glove and dabbed a bit of the nasty blue solution on it and gently brought it up to Viserys' cheek, it painfully stung

'Ow!' cried Viserys

'You have pale skin, it won't be a pretty sight, it will rot into a bruise soon enough, don't move!' Daenyre ordered

'Don't command me,' muttered Viserys under his breath

'Shame, for I have an army and all you have are a couple of Dothraki people which are in no way loyal to your cause, nor do care about you.'

Viserys smirked 'and you care about me, as you seem to?' he asked in an ironic tone

'No, I pity you, now which Dothraki did that to you? Did the eunuchs and the elderly also dislike you?' Daenyre smiled tilting her oval face in concentration

'The great whore,' he scowled as he heard the word 'pity'

'Daenerys...' she whispered in shock and awe of the young girl's change in character

Viserys immediately moved her arm away from his cheek and picked up a tuft of material of the floor '...and what is this? A toy for the horse mutt?' he asked throwing it in the fire

'How dare you!' she acidly shot back at him as he hauled her onto his lap 'don't pity the dragon bastard, it will only bring you pain' he said into her hair as he pulled her in closer

'And don't joke with the dragon,' he continued murmuring as one hand cupped one breast as the other stroked her bare abdomen.

'Rhaenyras!' squealed Daenyre as she sharply broke free from Viserys' touch and approached the dragon, it's eyes were vicious pools of sapphire springs, as deadly as the narrow sea, it's Amethyst and Sapphire scales brang out the colour in Daenyre's eyes - their usual beauty. Its body was far too large for the tent and it will soon have to be sheltered outside on the plains. As a contrast It's teeth were soaked in blood, the dragon went hunting it seemed so as a neat grin spilled across it monstrously beautiful face. The dragon coiled a tail around it's mistress protectively as it always done but in moments it approached Viserys, curiously sniffing at his frail hand

It's tail then Swirled across the from knocking What little objects they had before briefly resting it's head next to Viserys' feet, a sign which Daenyre hated enough to admit that. Then the two pale-haired dragons were sitting in silence looking directly at the dragon, one with a smug little smile whilst the other one with a regretful frown.

As smoke came out of it's nostrils it decided that it was bored of the humans before it and left to the blue skies once more with an unearthly speed.

'It loves you.' Daenyre hoarsely whispered wishing it were not true

'It does indeed, just as the Dothraki love Dany instead of me' Viserys retorted smugly

'What cut you?' asked Daenyre trying to change the conversation

'My medallion belt, how does my own sister presume to dress me? Why would I dress like a savage to impress them? They do not need to love them, I could not care less if they all died in a ditch after I took the throne.' Viserys screamed in anger

Daenyre gestured on for him to continue convinced that Daenerys would not cut him for just refusing a kind gift.

'She woke the dragon then, next she would want me to braid my hair?' Viserys continued trying to explain 'It stunk of manure, she was trying to make me one of them, savage and lazy.'

Daenyre sighed used to Viserys' folly. 'I told you already, you must prove yourself to them you fool, they won't follow you otherwise!'

'I am not going to try to impress them bastard,' he shot back 'I am going to ask the Khal again and threaten him with burning if he does not give me an army by sundown next morrow!'

'And I will do that with your dragon.' growled Viserys

'Why?' her voice wanted to shout but it only came out as a hoarse whisper

Viserys smirked a wicked grin once more 'Bonding takes place between the true king and his sigil... What is his. In the eunuch cart, I imagine that you regret pushing me off your horse now sweet cousin.' He childishly stated

Daenerys' POV:

She feels that it is not her duty to look after Viserys. She is the Khaleesi, married to Khal Drogo. She is the one being looked after, by her people the horse people.

And after he attacked her, she is asking herself why she even allows him to live.

She doesn't need him like before… She has her sun-and-stars now. Her sun-and-stars who holds her close each night and murmurs "my little moon" in Dothraki.

And what did Viserys ever say to her? Almost nothing apart from empty threats and insults which she was now immune to.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Ser Jorah's return. He tells her that her brother is not in the camp, that he had to walk a little way off before he could spy the fire which Lord Viserys had lighted to warm himself for the night.

'He was alone', Ser Jorah said.

'Strange, I didn't think he could do that. Light a fire on his own? Is he trying to escape?' She questioned

'Do you want your brother to be king?' Gently asked Jorah

'He is the rightful king,' Dany uncertainly insisted

'Will your brother be a good king?' Ser jorah asked

'No, he would make a bad king,' Dany quietly said

'Do you want your brother to be king?' Repeated Ser Jorah

'No, he could never take us home,' she remembered saying

Drogo felt that Daenerys should have learned the language of his people by now. She was their Khaleesi. However, he understood that it was a bit more difficult than that. As he'd been trying to learn bits of the common language as well.

However, he felt that hers was much harder to learn. Drogo walked into the room where she was. He looked her over for a moment, then wiped some blood off of his chest. He wondered what she'd say today, the young Khaleesi did however show extreme courage this was one of the things that he wanted in a woman.

"Welcome home," Daenerys started in the language of her new people, the Khal luckily managed to understand what those words meant without them having a Dothraki counterpart.

It was a bit broken and accented wrong, but she was getting better, barely reaching towards Daenyre's slightly better broken Dothraki the young queen-to-be was too busy assuring her army and soldiers that they would go home, the other moon they successfully conquered Qohor and insisted that they give 'Queen' Daenyre a pretty amount of money for her to not bother them again.

Her mind raced off to Viserys thinking that he most likely wasn't spending all this time with Daenyre just for her army, he did seem relatively calm in her presence but what would happen when he would be king and most likely put her to death for rebelling to get her throne back another dance of dragons. They both wanted the throne and nine would settle for any less, and none knew the obvious solution for this problem none cared if they were creating a more lovable anarchy between them.

But Viserys wouldn't take them home, Jorah had said so, but would Daenyre take them home? would she want Targaryen cousins by her side?

"Was your day well, my Khal?"

She smiled prettily, crossing her arms across her chest and the swell of her beloved Rhaego as she stared up at the big warrior before her, she eventually came to love him and he too her.

It was amusing. Her accenting was wrong and her silky, girly voice didn't do the language justice. But, she was still a child. She'd work on it. "You are a Khaleesi. You should start acting like it." He told her and then looked her over. "I caught enough food to save a few horses."

She frowned a moment, trying to gather all of what Drogo had said. Something about being a Khaleesi and catching food and horses. She smiled and tried her best to reply, "Great job, my warrior. Your hunt is appreciated amongst us all." she didn't seem to find matching words, the sentences gilded with finery like the queen she was.

Drogo let out a laugh and shook his head. "Voice not fierce." He replied in a very poor, broken common tongue, no one had said that Andal was flowery and sweet, but Dany truly was. He looked her over and then touched her hair, then switched back to his own language. "Yer movekkhat strong, Vazyol (Stormborn)"

"Strong?" she echoed. She was used to keeping her tone even and nice with Viserys. He didn't like it when Daenerys seemed to overpower him, so Dany never did. She sat up straighter and tilted up her chin, "Like this?"

Drogo looked at her for a moment, then grabbed her by the shoulders and straightened her out a bit. So that she stood taller and looked more like she could take him on. Even if she couldn't. He smiled for a moment.

There were things he knew of her people. Everyone had heard of the Targaryens. "Zhavvorsa." He said her in language. "Yer Zhavvorsa." He growled to show her how to act in as a polite manner as he could for this girl that he felt the need to protect and have.

"No, Viserys is the dragon," Dany said uncertainly just now knowing how her brother is not the man, the dragon that she thought him. Her brother had reminded her of that quite often. Nonetheless, Daenerys straightened up and stood as tall as she could, which was still quite short beside her massive Khal.

This was more like it. He looked the girl over and nodded his approval. "You are the blood of the dragon. You have the same parents. You have the same blood." He informed her and then he touched her hair. "You are Khaleesi. You are strong" Drogo tenderly smiled, a smiled which still looked fierce but for him it was as soft as the finest silks, at least to Dany "Rhaego." his voice said gesturing to Dany's swollen up womb.

"I will be strong, one day," Daenerys chirped just then feeling them leave her throat and never return ever, they were as strange to her as the Dothraki plains once were the first day, she was not the meek and helpless girl that her brother thought her. Daenyre was strong and she will soon be like her, she couldn't help but wonder if she was more like Daenyre her brother would have loved her more, but not her Khal. She warmly smiled and then closed her eyes. She was enjoying the soft embraces her from husband. She was still getting used to the sexual encounters, despite her pregnancy. They often left her sore and hurting, but it was most certainly an improvement from the first night, the Khal cared too much for Rhaego as to doing anything that might threaten or harm him no matter how much he now desired his wife.

Drogo was a fierce warrior, but he still wanted to please his wife. He looked down at her and nodded. He'd understood that. He pulled back from her and motioned at the clothes he'd had brought for her earlier in the day. "Dinner then we ride to Lhazar." He said. "Get dressed."

He pulled off what he was wearing and picked up what were his nicer garments and began to pull them on. "You will braid my hair."

Daenerys slipped off her current dress slowly and slipped into the new ones that Drogo had bought her. It was tan, like most things the Dothraki wore, but hers was much nicer than everyone elses. There were little white and gold designs, as unique as the ones she gave Daenyre, except Daenyre often had hers red, green and black for tan did not suit her how it suited Dany.

"Yes, my Khal," Daenerys smiled and turned to her husband. She ran her hands through his long charcoal hair.

Drogo normally had one of the other girls do his hair. But, as his wife, Dany was entitled to fix it now. He turned and looked at her, feeling kind towards her.

His large hand coiled around her tiny wrist and he pulled her to the bed where he sat down to wait for her to fix it.

Daenerys could have sworn that she would remember those warm encounters until she could banish all the cold and resent that Viserys filled her with.

Mirri Maz Duur's POV:

She saw her home burn up, that temple was like a castle too her and she had no fault for what her family and people she knew had done.

Even if they were as innocent as she was, even more so.

They dragged her out of the mud like a dog, not even letting her resign to the life in a ruin which she was about to live, alone.

City was once ablaze, but now each sacred stone's features were either marred by the fire or her people's blood, she felt her own blood boil.

The Lhazareen were very sacred people, the one nation which respected their place so much as to not oliberate it, the Great Sheperd spoke to them of peace not conquering and taking what is not yours.

But peacefulness comes at a cost, and they were going to do anything to defend their land! Beside the murderous, treacherous and idiotic Khal stood a silver-haired woman, a Valyrian woman.

Her eyes were staring wildly around with a mix of pity and victory, she seemed kind yet strong. Behind her much ahead were two other silver-haired people possibly her family one was rolling his eyes at the Khalasars pride and the other was smiling relieved to have managed to see one of her first fights.

Were not Valyrians once peaceful shepherds? Could anyone forget themselves so far to forsake their Valyrian tradition to be a Dothraki?

Could she destroy them? Lying face down into the dust and powder would do her no favours, it is unlikely that they'll kill her anyway. She was too scared to look at the god's house. Should she risk it? Four men have had her and still none killed her? Should she fight back?

Magic was her weapon after all.

She was a god wife, just as her mother once was, before her and taught her all the spells and songs. As a young girl she had traveled to Asshai to learn the arts of the Shadowbinders.

She also had once cured at boy of dead eye when she was merely a 16 years old girl.

'I thought the Dothaki didnt believe in money' spat Daenyre

'And oathbreakers,' added Viserys

They were all walking beside Ser Jorah

'They are receiving gold, gold to buy ships for Westeros,' mumbled Ser Jorah

Daenyre suddenly turned her gaze away from this little boy, 'Run, please run little boy or they'll make you a slave.' she told him

However the little boy was tied and Daenyre left her sword at home, and who knows what the Dothraki would do to her.

Viserys then nodded in approval 'I suppose it is for my throne and not hers,' he shuddered

'Fighting at least defenseless people is very stupid, I should have better allies with them than those horse savages.'

'They are my people!' Daenerys told him

'No they are mine! You are only a purchase that I made, you were bought by him, but I sold you so they are my people.' screamed Viserys 'They own you, I own them. This was how it was supposed to be.'

His words could no longer harm Daenerys.

'Aggo, Vos! Nakho!' Ordered Daenerys as she got of her horse.

Aggo took no heed but Daenerys knew that shouting at him won't make her stronger

'Jorah, make them stop!' She commanded

'Khalisee?' Asked Ser Jorah

Daenerys was already approaching as if them stop but instead she said 'you heard me!'

'These men shed blood for their Khal, Khaleesi, to claim their reward' Ser Jorah tried to convince her knowing how hurt she was by these things, she truly still had a gentle heart. That was incredible.

'Ame a fiq jha, Khaleesi' said Jhogo to her 'Notrakhi jhok me mwhaea'

'Annese trak carzesa et Shepe ma gothurl' he continued

'Princess you have a gentle heart. This is how it has always been.' Ser Jorah soothed her

'I do not have a gentle heart Ser!' She shouted in annoyance. 'Do as I command or Khal Drogo will know the reason why.'

Suddenly a couple of Dothraki soldiers approached the crate with Jorah behind her and roughly opened it so the women could escape from the crate therefore claiming all of them.

Mirri approached all shivering, hopefully she would be shown mercy, by the silver lady, she had a stern face yet her eyes were compassionate she did not like what she saw, the one aspect of her Dothraki mask that slept away, she hated slavery.

'You cannot claim them all, Khaleesi,' Ser Jorah insisted

'I can and I will!' Daenerys told him

Daenyre gently put a cloak over Mirri in pity, she was a maegi a mother of the lamb. Mirri's ornamental clothes were torn and bloody, that was how she knew.

She was then led on after them, only approaching when she heard a slash of the arakh, and a slight wince from the silver lady, it was time to repay her.

She was brought forth. 'The wound must be washed and sewn,' said Mirri Maz Duur

'Maegi' Aggo said in disgust as he spat at her feet

'Leave her,' Dany once again ordered

'Thank you silver lady.'

'Mirri speaks the truth Khaleesi, let us take her with us.' said Daenyre in broken Dothraki causing one if the men to laugh, she shot him back a sharp stare.

'Very well, Jorah take her to Vaes Dothrak with us.'

'I am going to the market, Khaleesi,' said Jorah

'Why not go to Qohor? You will be safe there and it is my land too, you can buy better wine there' offered Daenyre

'There is something that I must do,' Jorah said, 'To check some messages about Westeros.'

'I am going to go with you.' insisted Daenyre 'I want to know about my kingdom too!'

'Then we shall go, Aggo turn the Khalasar to Vaes Dothrak, we shall go to the night market' She decided. 'Irri, Jhiqui, Doreah?'

'Yes Khaleesi,' they said

'Take the women to Vaes Dothrak, be careful of them! The dragon feeds on lamb and horse alike.' Daenerys warned

'Sec Khaleesi.' said Aggo

Daenerys' POV:

Ser Jorah was strangely poisoned by their company and so wished that they would not be here, he needed to know about his pardon.

'I'll go you wait here,' he told Daenerys. 'Enjoy the wine.'

'No I'll go with you!' insisted Daenyre 'I've had enough wine today.'

It was no use, he would have to be fast, when he reached to the ragged market that he wanted a little boy peeped out

'Jorah the Andal!' whispered a dark-skinned child, Jorah could not notice if it was the sun, the mud or both. 'The spider, pardons you.'

The child ran away just then and Daenyre was too busy complaining about the colour of the Volantene wine, yet she still purchased it.

'My brother is a fool, I know but he is the rightful king.' Daenerys told Jorah

'Aegon the conqueror didn't take the kingdoms because they were his right, he took them because he could.' Ser Jorah answered

'...He also had dragons.' Daenerys insisted

'Yes having a few dragons does make things easier.' he said 'Have you seen a dragon Khaleesi? They might not be as massive as you think'

Daenyre laughed out loud until her face was red. 'Sorry, it is just the wine,' she said knowing it wasn't true, she knew that having a dragon would be enough to conquer anything ever.

'Wines from Lys! Wines from Volantis' wines from the arbor!' boasted a thin man as he waved his hand in the air.

'Look, a person who speaks the common tongue, Khaleesi.'

'To buy wine?' asked Dany

'Why of course.' Daenyre said looking towards the wines. 'The right shades too!'

The man stopped when the Khaleesi came. 'And for you my dear, golden arbor wine, so sweet yet spicy that it could make any man die of happiness.'

Golden Arbor was indeed extremely rare. 'Thank you ser.' Daenerys smiled.

'Let him drink it first,' said Daenyre. 'Why would this man have Golden Arbour wine? It might be poisoned.'

'Yes let him,' Jorah insisted

'This wine is so sweet and good that only the prince-Khaleesi could have any right to drink from it.'

'Now!' Daenerys insisted

The man's face turned into a mirror of fear and he scurried away as fast as he could, none bothered to go after him.

'They want me dead,' plainly said Dany disappointment flickering in her eyes. 'They haven't seen me yet they despise me'

Yet the man wanted to poison her for her family's past.


	8. The Dragon Prince

The Dragon Prince:

AN: I hope the whole chapter is okaish, an that the flashback is half-decent.

Pink Penguins: God bless you for being so absolutely faithful and always reviewing it means too mic for me! I love you! And yeah... Viserys could sometimes be a dick, but I can't make him too fluffy or than its not Viserys. Stills glad that you like Daenyre, I do try ;)

Ramzes: I am happy that you like that little touch-up on Irri's POV, I found it quite important! Priceless? Gods you're making me blush *nudge, stop it ;D thank you very much for being one of the most faithful reviewers that I have! Long live us Neighbours!

Maddie Rose: You did? Well that's good :D I will give you more of Viserys and Daenyre ;) and hopefully it would be okay :D happy that you like this pairing! Really! You're awesome! They do have the same obsession with the throne lol! Again thank you for beta-ing and now being one of the most faithful and best reviewers ever! Ily!

He was proudly reciting the ancient names of his bloodline to his mother. Describing in detail what each of the Dragon kings had once done, hopefully in time his name would be recited.

He had started with the very first, the very best; Aegon the Conqueror.

His very own favourite.

Targaryen to sit on the Iron Throne, Aegon The Conqueror. Then went on to describe the other kings, eventually arriving to his father, Aerys II. He does this to show his mother that he doesn't forget, why would he?

The dragons remember.

She was smiling at him from her seat near the window. The rays of the melancholic setting sun framed her pale hair.

She was finally wearing her crown, as she was tended to do in those troubled times, as if to show anyone and everyone that House Targaryen still held the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.

What an irony. Rhaella twice a princess and once a queen had never wanted this, to be a Queen.

"Viserys, I expect you to never kill for a crown, never kill for an iron chair and for the honour of wearing a metal ring around your head. Only kill for your family if you must."

Viserys nodded solemnly wondering how he would manage to win his family's glory without killing for it.

It was perhaps not the best thing to say to Viserys, but he loved his mother and for that he nodded "I promise," he said

"Very good, my little dragon," she had said to him and he smiled at her proudly. She was his mother and she was his only family, her and Daenyre who was like a daughter to Rhaella.

Rhaella touched her belly, already it was so enlarged that Viserys was afraid his mother might burst. Her face was also very pale, her eyes dull.

He frowned. He was worried for her; he remembered Princess Elia, his brother's wife.

He remembered escaping from the Sack of King's Landing, hearing Princess Elia's screams as her children were killed before her eyes.

The Usurper's soldiers had gone to the nursery first, intent upon killing Rhaegar's heirs and hurting his wife. His brother was away fighting Robert Baratheon on the Trident.

His mother had taken his hand and together they went to the waiting ship bound for Dragonstone. He had asked about his father, King Aerys, and his mother had said that his father was safe; he had his golden soldiers and they were staying at the throne room to await the Usurper's forces, thus ensuring that his mother and he would have time to escape.

The ship was silently drifting from the port. Its sails were black so as to avoid detection. He was looking at his mother. He had a vague feeling that she was hiding her true feelings from him; that she was just showing him a brave face.

The dragon does not show fear.

She had placed her hand on her belly, he wished that she would stop it, it was frightening.

Suddenly, she turned her head to the city. Somehow, she was looking towards the direction of the throne room. It was only natural that he would notice that. Her eyes burning with a strange fire.

Her hand went up to her heart and for a moment, just a moment, Viserys felt fear. Fear for his mother, because in that moment where his mother's hand had gone from her belly to her heart he had seen a window of such pain and desperation in his mother's beautiful face.

It brought him closer to her yet he still dreaded to admit that this birth may be the very end of her, her wide lilac eyes were staring into the horizons as if she was lost even though she perfectly knew where she was.

Her silver-gold hair remained resembling lank threads about her tensed shoulders. She was thinking.

The dragon does not show fear.

She finally shared with him her contagious melancholy, it was still better than being shrouded in silence. Viserys hated silence.

"Viserys… always remember. Remember that the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms are YOURS. You are descended from dragons. Dragonblood flows in your veins. You ARE the dragon…" she hoarsely half-cried.

"Mother, why are you telling me this?" he had interrupted her. He did not understand. The note of desperation in her voice was the only indication of the importance of what she was telling him. "Isn't Daenyre also of our blood?"

"Daenyre, may very well be dead, and she would very well not be queen on her own," she lamented.

She turned to look at him and he was pierced by her lilac eyes.

"Remember this, Viserys," she whispered.

He saw the fire die in his mother's eyes. He slowly nodded his assent and said:

"Always, I promise." He vowed

A single tear fell from Rhaella's face as she looked at her young son. In him she saw the hope for House Targaryen but she felt a sense of foreboding and tragedy as well. Already, she had felt the quickening of life in her womb. Aerys' last seed had taken root.

A red sun was rising as they arrived at Dragonstone, the stronghold of their House, of Aegon and his sisters. Viserys stayed at his mother's side as they went and inspected each room. His mother had ordered the servants to tidy up the nursery. He had found this odd. In King's Landing he had his own room and the nursery was for little children like his niece, Rhaenys, cousin, Daenyre and nephew, Aegon. Unless…

"For years we have been fighting against the Blackfyres and now we still are fighting..." Rhaella tried lifting the mood, she did not wish to see Viserys sad "Dragons always fight, we are very special little dragon. People never understand us. We have dreams that they can never understand with their narrow thinking."

Viserys nodded and looked at his mother, taking note of any signs that she was with child. She always seemed to have a hand at her belly, as if shielding it.

Or perhaps she was in pain?

Rhaella raised her head from looking at her belly.

"Viserys?"

"Mother, are you well?"

"Of course, child. Why would you ask that?"

"Your hand, it is always at your belly. I was thinking you might be in pain or…" he left the sentence hanging.

"I think you know the reason, Viserys." She petulantly replied

"When is it coming, mother?" He asked

Rhaella smiled at her son. He was always asking about things, wanting to know when everything would happen. She perceived this as a good trait to be found in a king. A good strategist, a good king.

Like Rhaegar.

"Soon, my little dragon."

Viserys frowned. His pale eyebrows clashing on his forehead. He had begun to contemplate many things. He was so deep in thought that she feared he would tire himself out from thinking too much, a trait that he for once shared with her and Daenyre.

She reached out a hand to touch his forehead, to ease his nerves. The moment her hand touched his skin, she felt the fire that was in him, burning just under the surface. His fire had just begun kindling as he started straight into the sunset with a muffled fury.

He could not understand the world.

Gradually, Viserys smiled at his mother. He had noticed that her eyes seemed only to have the ghost of the strange fire which consumed them both while they were on the ship.

He promised himself to be strong for his mother, to be strong for the little dragon she was carrying inside her. He was a Targaryen, a little dragon, though little still a dragon.

I will take back the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. They are made for me. They are mine.

"It is a song in his blood. Only in blood." he thought.

They stayed at Dragonstone for many moons. His mother slowly losing her strength while the little dragon flapped and grew inside her. He tried to ignite the fire in her lilac eyes but it was to no avail. She was slowly fading before his eyes.

Into a memory.

He had asked her once why she had that strange look as she gazed at the Red Keep.

She had hesitated and then turned to look at him fully. Her lilac eyes to his. The same color, yet there was a hint of a feverish look in his own. Pale as they were.

"Your father was not just my husband, Viserys."

He nodded for her to go on. He had known this. It was Targaryen tradition to marry one's sister or, in the case of his mother, one's brother. His brother Rhaegar had taken a Martell as a wife, Princess Elia of Dorne, since they had no sisters. Viserys and his brother were the only children of Aerys and Rhaella. Now it was only his and Daenyre a daughter in all but name. By now the only sister that he would seem to have or love.

"He was also my brother… The moment his- …ugh life, I felt- ah", his mother turned away from him. For a moment, caught in a painful memory.

Dragons have premonitions.

"Mother, it's alright. You don't have to tell me…"

"No, Viserys. You must know this…"

Viserys gulped. He did not want his mother to be pained by his questions. Did she not suffer enough?

"I felt his pain the moment his life was taken from him… the moment his throat was cut open by his golden guard, Lannister. I felt his life leave his body. My husband, my brother was dead, I did not particularly love him. He was seldom kind to me yet I felt his pain and spirit crushed. Maybe I loved him after all."

Viserys took this all in without a wavering look. His eyes were fixed on his mother. He hoped his silent presence was soothing to his mother's grief. It was.

"How is this possible?" he whispered, remembering how Daenyre had told him the same thing when her father died. Did he have this gift? "Daenyre wasn't lying?"

His mother did not answer, instead she gave him a sad smile.

"Most historians in the Seven Kingdoms do not know how the Dragons came to do our bidding. They think that we have some tool that we use to manipulate them. Do you have an idea how we control the dragons, Viserys?" She lamented adopting a sterner tone

Viserys was shaken from his concentration by the unexpected question. He shook his head then he saw the spark of fire in his mother's eyes.

"The dragons are drawn to us. We can speak to dragons. It is our blood right as Targaryens. And this is how I was able to know the exact moment your father's life was stolen from him. He spoke to me in my mind."

Viserys paled at this revelation.

We can send our thoughts to each other? Like letters?

Yes we can, my little dragon.

"How?"

His mother smiled at him. She was amused at his shock. Viserys returned a smile. He was happy to have been the cause of her joy, for once.

"I will teach you how to control this."

She smiled at him then. Her eyes slowly dulling down.

Viserys had noticed that she was getting tired so he left her with a word of gratitude, intent upon seeking the servants to make his mother more comfortable and bring back her health.

Daenyre's arrival also soothed Rhaella extremely, however no matter how sweetly she sang on the harp it failed to help her and her songs turned to very sad ones.

Daenyre's health was failing her and she was lying in a tangled lilac and silver mess on the floor, her body was shaking and she was crying.

Her hair a mess her eyes red with deceit. She was afraid to look at Rhaella, Viserys was not.

Blood.

There is blood.

Blood on the bed.

Blood of the dragon. The finest in the known world.

"Viserys…", he hears her rasp his name.

"Mother…?", he approaches her. Confused and frightened. He does not care that he is showing fear. He knows that something important is happening.

He holds her hand and looks into her lilac eyes. He is surprised to find the strange fire in her eyes again. Before he can speak, she utters:

"Viserys, Daenyre, you and she are the last dragons. Remember what I told you."

"She?" Viserys asked in shock as Daenyre got up rubbing her eyes

"Yes, a sister for my little dragon."

She gave him a sweet smile. He feels fear again. Fear for his mother because he knows what will happen next. He can feel it in the air.

"My little dragon… do not fret, you have made me happy." she whispers directly to him. "She shall be Daen..."

Remember, Viserys.

Always, mother.

I love you.

He echoes the sentiment before realizing that she is gone forever. Her eyes glaze over. Her hands cold.

Crack!

Lightning strikes the roof and the sound startles the baby. A wailing sound was emitted from the side of the bed. He slowly disentangles his fingers from his mother's hands.

Stepping to the side of the bed, he is frowning. He feels desolate. He has just lost his mother because of this baby. He does not want to deal with her ever.

He could not look at her.

"Give her to me." Daenyre wailed as she took the bundle in her hands, the little babe finally stopped crying as she was gently handled by this sister of hers.

As the storm was wailing and the room shook with Rhaella's death, and the death of the last queen of Westeros the only people remaining were the last dragons, all with faces and souls paler than their hair

"Hush." Daenyre gently cooed, in that angle looking the very image of Rhaella, they seemed to look alike very well gods give that she grows as much a beauty too. "Viserys, she has your father's violet eyes, look."

Viserys did not look away from his mother's corpse "No!" He screamed

"What should we name her?" she obediently asked "Rhaella's last word was Daen... surely that could not be my name she intended."

"Name her Daena for all I care," he growled.

"Daenerys it should be then, Daenerys Stormborn, named after the Targaryen Princess which loved and was loved by a Blackfyre; Daemon I." she madly mused to herself.

Viserys sudden furious actions were disturbing the tragic and stoic silence.

"Viserys... Don't leave me here, at least take your sister," she wailed as she placed the baby in her brother's reach

She had the violet eyes of Aerys and the silver-gold hair of Rhaella it seemed. Instead Viserys helped her up.

"Do not fret, you have made me happy," he continued lamenting as he drew her to him, "We may very well have a kingdom to take, do you wish to be my..." He trailed off as the rest of the sentence was muffled by the lightening and the soldiers banging towards the door.

After that she disappeared and neither of them have seen each other ever again.

The last memory of Rhaella left him through the darkness, yet the newer memory of home followed him to this very day "I'll take care of you little dragon," he told the baby before running.

He is continuously looking down on it now. He reaches out a hand and is surprised that the baby grabs the littlest finger of his left hand.

He uses his other hand to touch the baby's pale hair; he notices that it is the same as his own. She will have my eyes too, he knows this.

In time he would love her for she is now the only thing that he has left.

Everything that I am is her own.

Daenerys' POV:

Daenerys twisted the piece of cloth around her fingers for a much longer time that she could remember.

Her brother was gone to the night markets the second time this week, most likely drunk as Ser Jorah reported.

Why was it suddenly so hard for Viserys to adapt, he was married and bound to this army just as she was to her sun and stars and she remembered how her wedding did not come easily.

For many nights afterward, she buries her hands in her own heat, trying to find something. Just doesn't know what exactly, much less how to reach it. The more she focuses, the more the feeling slips from her grasp.

Blood of the dragon, she thinks. Fire.

She's finally found it.

The world exists twice: the life Daenerys lives, and the life denied her.

In another world, her brother might have been her husband, with no Daenyre and no rebellion. She would have been born too late for Rhaegar, but just in time for Viserys. They would have been betrothed as soon as she could take steps; she would have been raised knowing it was him she was for, and only him. Maybe they would have been happy, then. Maybe he would have been different.

In this world, however, he is not. And the life denied to her just might be better.

Could this be her home?

He had always been quick to anger; she knew that. But he had been quick to cool too. Now, though, here – here with the road dusty on their skin and the constant sway of horses beneath them, her brother's mind is growing unsteady.

Daenerys sympathizes; with the constant heat and sun, the endless horsemeat, she'd been unhappy too. Unhappiness shows itself differently in Viserys' heart, however; Viserys knows only hope and disappointment and, once disappointed, only rage.

She now had her own people, her own people to follow her and her own family to love her like the Dothraki did.

Viserys would never have his crown and Dany truly hoped that he knew that to sever even more pain.

She strokes the ever growing curve on her womb with her callused palm

"Rhaego," she thinks, the stallion who mounts the world.

She knew that she would feel like nothing if all that she could ever be was a mother, a sister and a wife, no matter what that brought her.

She had never been nothing though. She was blood of the dragon.

Viserys though delusional, weak and mad was never as bad a brother as he was a guardian.

She could faintly remember the fire ignited between them less than a moon ago.

He was openly shocked. Her blood sings.

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki," Daenerys had said, voice rough with exertion and emotion. "I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me." Wife, mother; these words have taken on more meaning than sister. "The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands."

Viserys is silent, dumbfounded. I am Khaleesi, she thinks, and he is nothing.

He will never hit her again.

Running from the assassins' knifes all these years maddened him.

She was now growing afraid of her own thoughts. Wondering why she was lamenting Viserys, as if he were... Already dead.

Even dragons can die. Her brother did die, did he not? She melancholy felt in her heart.

Valar Morghulis.

Daenerys has had a dream that in the struggle, they became flipped – like a coin, she dreams that she pushed Viserys onto his back as she had done with Doreah. She dreams that she holds down his wrists and calls him the beggar king, a failure, a scared little boy who wouldn't know which way to point a sword if his life depended on it.

Being in Viserys' state of mind troubled her, even in mere dreams.

Dreams were not mere to her, dreams were not mere to to the blood of the dragon. Ever.

Premonitions.

The cold night air in Vaes Dothrak smashed against her pale face as if they were blowing out all the naive thoughts, dreams-which-would-never-happen or dellusions that she around her like Aerys' Kingsguard did.

All the bad that Viserys had and whisked them off far away. As she saw a purple shot though the midday sky she then realized that she was very tired and would sleep how she always had.

With the black dragon egg which Viserys almost stole held against her chest as she slept as a babe, alone for one of the only nights in her life.

In fewer blinks that she could count on both of her hands she was asleep, reconciled in a dream that she had with the black dragon that she saw every night.

It's fire never harmed her.

Fire cannot kill a dragon.

She finally let go of the red and black dragon cloth that she was about to show Viserys, it didn't matter anymore.

Daenyre's POV:

It shouldn't have been like this, a Blackfyre Princess, the last of her name shouldn't be lying in the arms of a Targaryen, prince or not.

The last enlightenment of the setting sun deftly shone through the rags for curtains, she felt too faint to stand up, but she didn't want to leave the position that she was lying in anyway.

A melancholy state just settled over Viserys, and Daenyre strangely felt it too, hers more violent. He went to his tent for he drank too much again.

Today was her first sword fighting lesson and she enjoyed it immensely, the blade despite heavy seemed to fit through her long fingers perfectly. The heaviness of the sword however never hindered the speed and instincts that she developed those past years.

Viserys was still asleep, she never remembered being today, just for maybe about one hour or so.

It was Daenerys' feast and it was time for her to get up to prepare herself.

"Serys?" She groaned slowly trying to unsettle his embrace

"What?" He asked clearly still dizzy, still holding onto her

"It is your sister's feast," Daenyre added detecting the strong whiff of wine coming her way

Viserys then strangely shot up from bed and pulled his ragged jacket back on himself, it was the same jacket that he wore every time.

"Perhaps you should have worn what your sister gave you," she offered

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He said in a hiccuped stutter. "I don't wear savage clothes, I am not savage."

Daenyre pursed her lips worried about what the Khal might think, Vaes Dothrak was a sacred place and the Khal would not be kind to him, they had rules. Rules which he did not respect nor acknowledge in existence.

"It's best perhaps that you should not go, Your grace." she sweetly tried to convince "Stay here and rest I will go."

She continued pulling on one of the cotton tan shirts that she had also received from Daenerys, it was most likely the only shade of brown which ever suited her, it was set with opals and seed pearls at the collar and it brang out this new silvery-er tint in her hair.

"I am their king," insisted Viserys as he was heading out of the door.

"Then be it on your head," Daenyre shot back

As she also went out of the door, Viserys caught her by the wrist, it seemed that even with wine causing his head his mind still worked. Before Daenyre knew it Viserys leaned over and kissed her once again, this time more strenuous than the last.

Wine was all that Daenyre could then think.

As he finished he staggered out of the tent and onto the way to the feast, Daenyre continued pursing her lips suddenly annoyed at how he seemed to do anything he wanted to her and, the fickle truth that she never went against him, never seemed to have a problem with him.

As she also stumbled like a weakling, she came across the tent in which this ostentatious feast was meant to be held in and walked past the ragged tent flap, conscious on her feet and her steps.

The Khal surprisingly bowed his head in approval for her to sit down and she returned his gesture, more coldly though.

"Maegi" she heard one Dothraki utter defiantly, the silence erupted into every corner of the room as she squarely eyed him, dark eyes to dark eyes, hopefully he understood that she couldn't wait until they all live Vaes Dothrak where swords are illegal.

Her sword Blackfyre had not had a decent taste of blood for many centuries, it waited enough.

She finally sat down and obediently watched the dancers, wishing that she was back in the free cities were everything even the dirty aspects of the silk had a silk to them, were ladies all were brightly colored dresses and had long bright tresses which scattered into the wind.

A woman should know when she was not wanted she told herself.

However Viserys had not the smallest clue as he stumbled into the tent deftly, no one helped him to his feet. Even if he was going to be a long soon.

"Daenerys!" He rigorously called out as the light of the room seemed to grow dimmer as he came closer "Where is my sister?" He inquired

It did not take long until Daenerys' violet eyes seemed to scream worry.

Viserys continued his mad dance-walk as he blindly stared across the room coughing.

"Khal Drogo! I am here for the feast!" Announced Viserys brazenly introducing himself to a place where he knew that he did not belong. "The whore's feast," he added

"Where is my PLACE!" demanded Viserys

"You have a place, back there," the Khal told him in what little he knew of the common tongue.

Viserys smiled a broad untrue smile emotion seemed to slip out of his lilac eyes and was subsequently replaced by a defiant kindling flame, ready to burst, like a dragon.

Viserys pointed and Viserys pouted until he pointed a crooked finger to that ragged seat, which was at the back of the tent "That is no place for a king!" Bellowed he

Ser Jorah tried to approach him, perhaps in his mind the dragon could be kept dormant, but Viserys numbly shook his hand of him as if he knew that he was not completely loyal to the last dragon.

The slash of Viserys' sword was expected, he constantly drew it out despite not knowing the first thing about sword fighting

"GET YOUR HANDS off me." Viserys drunkenly screamed "NO ONE TOUCHES THE DRAGON"

Daenerys saw her brother make a fool of himself yet she could not empathize him, not even for all the family's sake. He would not like to be pitied anyways even though his actions seemed to yearn for just that.

"Viserys! Please." stood up Daenerys, Viserys' eyes then store at Daenerys.

"There she is," he stated his eyes were flashing, hate, pride and bravado were mixed in them "and there is Daenyre, convinced that I am finished with her, I am never going to be finished with you bastard, just you wait." he quietly added as he turned to face the Khal and Khaleesi.

"Stop" Ser Jorah cried out going forward to stop Viserys from what he was going to do next "They will kill us all"

Viserys then just seemed to laugh as if about 100 Dothraki were not looking at him, he was alone his emotion was the only thing that mattered he could do what he liked "they can't kill us! They can't shed blood in their sacred city," he menacingly smiled "but I can, and I will!"

His gaze was ripped off of Ser Jorah then Daenyre and finally Daenerys, her feeling were reflecting through her gaze as she looked at him slowly changing from a defiant kindling to a more affirmative flame.

They were saying something.

With not even the slightest hesitation Viserys persisted to pressing his sword against Daenerys' womb, "Leave her be," Daenyre tried to command but it came out as more of a plea "Please Viserys, leave the child alone, he is your nephew."

Daenyre couldn't help herself, yet the dragon inside her was shaking its head in disappointment as she was showing a sign of weakness, if Rhaenyras was a person it should leave her, 'I am not worthy of having a dragon, I am not worthy of being a Blackfyre and having a dragon' she continued brooding

She went 15 years almost 16 without every truly caring about someone (or so she thought) and she would proudly live like that until she regains her throne, yet Viserys detracts her and makes her feel weakened yet compromised with what she had and Daenerys a mirror of herself, this is weakness. "Love is a weakness," she chanted in her head.

"More terrifying to me than the Andals find fire," she continued thinking

She turned her gaze to Daenerys, her eyes seemed dead yet furious at his drunken blubber.

He was dead to her.

As Khal Drogo also eyed the Dragon Prince he gruffly stated something in Dothraki, it was a sentence which Daenyre seemed to understand perfectly, there was a honorable promise of a crown and it seemed to her that there was a less honorable hint of death.

Viserys petulant scowl turned into a puzzled one as he realized that those two savages have heard him.

Daenerys eyed Khal Drogo and proudly nodded, any hint of smile was hidden everywhere else but her violet eyes.

In all her golden glory she turned to face Viserys alone as if there was no one in the room and proclaimed: "He said yes, you shall have a golden crown that men shall tremble to behold"

She was not lying, as far as Daenyre could tell.

The beggar king then did something that both Daenyre and Daenerys would have never expected him to do; genuinely smile.

"That was all I ever wanted in my entire life," he continued smiling, no matter how genuine and happy it appeared it tore Daenyre inside as she could feel in her bones what was.

It was the first time in her life that she regretted being blessed with a strong premonition.

He looked pathetically weak as he freely basked in this lie, as he seemed to smile with his whole being as he looked as if he was on the brink of crying, which he probably was.

His eyes grew wide, vast and deep with a new-found adoration of his army. Drogo would help him, all these terrible days and mostly sleepless nights that he had to suffer we're hard-earned and well deserved after all.

"What was promised," he said trying to calm his tone and self therefore failing and continuing smiling like a madman.

As Dany and Drogo looked at each other stifled out a little laugh before truly laughing with happiness.

Daenyre felt brought back to the days where Viserys did not beg and was a normal child, like her. When they were both normal.

It tore her apart.

"KURU MAI!" Drogo barked as Viserys' smile fell with his happiness while his kos held Viserys by his wrists.

Crack! Went his slender pale wrists along with his dreams and so-called throne as he started crying out in agony and shock.

Daenyre covered her mouth to stifle a yelp, and was about to cover her eyes too as Viserys continued begging - what he was good at and surely knew better thank himself.

If he were to die tonight she would at least like to see the last of his face that she would ever see, her innocence crashing and tumbling after him.

Emotions were rushing through her confused mind and her heart (all completely negative).

Viserys had almost never been good or gentle to her, yet a part of hers was already in him. All these years masquerading as a Ashara Dayne's Bastard "Aurora Sand" to running around in the free cities she felt safe because he was alive, she could feel death creep to her like a snake.

The Gold of Drogo's medallion reflected in Daenyre's dark mauve eyes - with bits of red into them, like a comet as it flew into the ball with a 'clunk', how she felt the hate for that barbarian. She never felt like she hated anyone before, and this was a stupid reason too.

And she should have hated Aerys, he killed her father! How was Viserys as important in her heart as her father would ever be? A Targaryen? How?

What if it was for the best? She would be a queen! Dragons kill, dragons see their dead squirm and burn in their own flames as they perish. She is a dragon.

Time seemed to pass to fast for Daenyre's mind to process what she had just witnessed.

She felt herself being lifted, she could feel her dragon in the night sky, she could feel Rhaenyras approach then tent. The dragon was now above the tent it was hurling towards the plain boring atmosphere, she did not know if she wanted the dragon to come.

She could now see the three eggs, the ones that Viserys should have had. They were in a wooden case, just how they were. She squinted as she was short sighted to see that a couple of scales chipped off of each egg, most on the white one, a couple on the green one yet none on the black one.

The dragon finally seemed to be at the door as Viserys screamed and cried until he was out of breath, his last breath was baited and ragged with screaming yet she could make out the shape of her name all the same.

"I AM THE DRAGON, I AM THE DRAGON AND I WANT MY CROWN!" She remembered his frantically screaming red in the face with madness and effort "I AM THE DRAGON AND I WILL HAVE MU CROWN"

She thought those were his last words but the one name which was heard past the screams actually was, they were terrible dreadful noises, finally worsened by the gold.

Brilliant Molten Gold fell on the prince's head. His body fervently shivered and kicked while the molten gold set the Scarlett silk to smolder and filled his mouth and face.

The part that frightened her the most were the screams, they were inhuman; like a dragon's.

"Khaleesi?" Asked Ser Jorah uncertainly

"He was no dragon, fire could not kill a dragon" Daenerys calmly chanted to herself.

She was too busy shivering and squirming to look at Daenerys and her cold beautifully calm look, that people praised after they left the tent.

This death crashed them mood of the feast as everyone left after half a hour or so.

Daenyre was last to leave the terrible atmosphere.

She did not know how long nor did she care to know how long she aimlessly stared at his dead body, everything was silent and dead like the two of them.

Even with a shawl (Which Ser Franklin Flowers gave her) about her back Daenyre felt cold and brittle - one more bend and a snap would follow.

She was confused.

Her childhood was now gone yet the more she looked at Viserys' lifeless corpse the happier and more relieved she was, not regretting that she stayed (after all there was nothing in her tent anymore).

As lifted herself of the rough chair and next to him she thought that she saw a sudden kick coming from Viserys leg and a twitch however she was a woman subject to too much dellusions and hallucinations to believe her eyes at this point.

Despite the almost complete coverage of cold on his scalp his eyes were still open and lilac strewn with big red veins about them.

They were still as terrifying dead as they were alluring when he was alive.

However she still closed them.

What would she do now? Continue following her path, right? Her dream, to go to Westeros and be Queen there! Of course!

It is only someone dying, right? She would surely have to see many people die and command many people to die when she will be queen!

Would Viserys have made a decent king after all? No one could now know, anything potential died with him. He never had something since he began begging, but he was finally beginning to have something, since he arrived at Vaes Dothrak. It was not exactly an object.

After she proceeded to stare at the corpse, she realized that it was no use memorizing the curve of its body and such, it would unfortunately be painted on the inside of her eyelids for as long and she had to live.

As she left she found her dragon right next to the tent as she once felt, as she left his corpse and gave its cheek one last caress she left into the air once again, it was the longest, highest and fastest ride that she had ever flown.

She finally felt what appeared to be relief in her heart, even though to a plain eye Viserys seemed most certainly dead to this earth.

When she felt angry and alone her dragon would hurl a fireball after another at the stars as the air seemed to embrace its mistress.

It grew rather large and ferocious since she came to Vaes Dothrak, clibing Onto it started to become hard.

All the soldiers and horses it ate at Qohor seemed to have increased his size. Just wait until he arrives in Westeros Daenyre thought pensively smiling.

But now her Dragon Prince lay dead, her Dragon Prince is dead.


End file.
